Sequel Kyunnie, Mianhae saranghae Chup!
by youngfish
Summary: Sungmin sedih karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, lalu apa benar Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Sungmin? Dan…? Akh.. apakah hukuman 3 tahun itu akan luntur? Sequel! LAST CHAP UPDATE! Jangan lupa reviews yah :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Pairing _**: KyuMin.

**_By _**: Youngfish

**_Rate_** : T

**_Genre_** : Yaoi, Romance, Humor and Fluff! May Be.

**_Warning_** : BL, Gaje, Aneh, agak2(?) OOC, Typos De eL eL.. judul gk nyambung dengan isi XD, **_Don't like don't Read. No Copas!_**

**_Summary_** : Sungmin sedih karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, lalu apa benar Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Sungmin? Dan…? Akh.. apakah hukuman 3 tahun itu akan luntur? #Kekeke.. Bad Summary!

**_Disclaimer_** : KyuMin always together^^! Walaupun saya tak memiliki KyuMin tapi KyuMin saling Memeliki.. dan FF ini milik saya dan ke empat suami saya XD #wekk gk aci angek :p

.

.

.

**A/N** : Sequel dari FF gaje saya berjudul **_"Mau Apa Kyuhyun?"_** masih ingat gk? Ah.. semoga! Saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua.

**_So! Hope U Like.. Happy Reading^^_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku pergi siaran dulu. Jangan main game terus, sebaiknya kau tidur! Byee… Chu~" seru Sungmin.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu bersiap untuk segera berangkat menuju studio KBS Cool FM untuk _broadcast_ Sukira KTR dengan rekan kerjanya yang juga member Suju –Kim Ryeowook.

**_ 'Ukh.. apa pedulinya. Dasar kelinci gendut tak berperasaan!'_**

"Hmm.." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Dia hanya melirik sekilas dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya –bermain PSP.

.

**Kyu Pov~**

"Hahh…" Aku menghela napas bosan. Di sinilah aku sekarang, di kamar yang ku huni bersama Sungmin hyung, namun kelinci berbokong besar itu sedang pergi untuk menyelesaikan jadwal siarannya bersama Wookie hyung. Maka malam ini akan ku lewati dengan 'bermesraan' bersama kekasih yang tak bernyawa sampai Sungmin hyungKU pulang dari siaran. Sungguh sangat membosankan hidup tanpa belaian tangan halus kelinci gendut itu.

"Ukh.. menyebalkan!" keluh ku. Aku sudah tak berkonsentrasi lagi dengan benda _portable_ yang selalu aku puja ini. Eh.. bukan! Bahkan aku sama sekali tak berminat memainkannya –tadi. Yang kulakukan hanya sebuah _kamuflase_ agar mataku ini bisa terhindar dari yang namanya –Goda'an iman-. Sejenak, ku biarkan benda yang selalu berhasil menghilangkan kebosananku itu tergeletak di sisiku –diatas ranjang ku yang tengah aku duduki. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan memandang plafon kamar ini. Mataku menerawang beberapa kejadian yang kualami setelah –kejadian malam nahas- itu.

Ini adalah minggu keduaku menjalani hidup yang sangat… sangat… sangatttttttttttt membosankan. Ya! Ini benar-benar membosankan, hukuman yang ia berikan itu benar-benar berlaku padaku. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun pria tampan yang berstatus kekasih dari namja berwajah imut Lee Sungmin tidak mendapat –nafkah batin- selama 3 Tahun lebih. Ck! Aku sudah mirip istri yang ditinggal suami bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sungguh malang nasibku! _Hell_.. ini baru minggu kedua dan aku benar-benar tak sanggup menjalani hidupku untuk 3 tahun kedepannya. Hukuman macam apa itu, apa dia bisa tahan tidak menikmati _Little Cho_ yang –bersarang- di dalam tubuhnya. _Yeah_.. walau ku akui itu adalah kesalahanku sepenuhnya karena telah melecehkannya, tapi tidak seharusnya juga dia mencampur obat pencuci perut ke dalam makananku.

"Dasar kelinci gendut tak berperasaan! Kau benar-benar menyiksa batinku, kau itu sengaja 'kan menggodaku ketika aku masi dalam –pengujian iman- 3 tahun ini. Apa-apa'an itu tadi melakukan _Kiss Bye_ segala, kenapa dia tidak langsung mencium bibirku saja, menyebalkan! Hyung, kau tahu bahwa aku tak akan berani membantah apapun yang sudah menjadi keputusanmu, maka –tadi- dengan seenaknya kau malah menggodaku, terlebih saat itu kau benar-benar murka. Cih! Dan kau dengan pintarnya meniru seringai setan milik Evil Cho seperti diriku."

Aku menggerutu kesal dan melirik tajam kasur dengan _bed cover_ berwarna _pink_ itu, seolah-olah sosok menyebalkan itu ada di situ dan mendengarnya. Apa aku terlihat bodoh kawan? Katakan tidak! Aku adalah pria jenius, pasti aku akan mati muda di tangan sang _matrial art_ berwajah aegyo itu, kalau aku benar-benar berani mengatakannya. Maka aku hanya melampiaskan kekesalanku pada kasurnya, berbicara dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku seperti orang gila kalau begini.." Gumamku. Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan berpindah ke kasurnya yang aku –marahi- tadi. Aku meraih boneka kelinci besar pemberianku. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku benar-benar membutuhkan perhatian sosok itu. sejenak aku hirup boneka ini, mencari sisa-sisa bau tubuh yang selalu kugilai. "Hyung… aku benar-benar menyanyangimu.. aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Sungmin hyung… saranghae.." lirihku.

Benar! Walau Sungmin hyung itu terkadang menyebalkan dan kekanakan, tapi aku sangaaaaaaaaaattt mencintainya dan tak mau kehilangannya. Tapi kalau mengingat betapa mengerikannya dia kalau marah, aku jadi takut dan sebal!

Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa menderitanya hidupku setelah –kejadian malam nahas- itu. Sudah tak bisa mendapatkan –klimaks-, dan dengan usilnya si Umin embem itu malah menyiksaku dengan obat pencuci perut. Keadaanku benar-benar memprihatinkan, aku tertidur lemas sampai pukul 01.00 dini hari. Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai obat sialan itu benar-benar tak bereaksi sama sekali. Ketika paginya aku bangun, seluruh badanku jadi lemas. UminKu yang berpipi tembem itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaanku. Aku sempat kesal dengannya karena mengacuhkanku, dan dia baru sadar setelah tahu suhu tubuhku agak meningkat. Akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun demam! _Yeah_.. dia agak menyesal dengan perbuatannya, dan kejadian ini aku manfaatkan. Walau tidak berhasil sepenuhnya sih, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyuruhnya sesuka hatiku. Hahaha.. apakah dia lupa bahwa kondisi tubuhku lemah, dan aku tidak boleh lelah sedikitpun. Hal itu aku gunakan sebagai senjataku!

**Kyu Pov End~**

**.**

**…oOOo…**

**.**

**Kyu Pov~**

_Flashback –Dua Minggu Sebelumnya-_

**_._**

Pagi itu aku terbangun terlebih dahulu dibanding Sungmin hyung, aku bangun karena tenggorokanku terasa kering, kondisi tubuhku sangat mengenaskan. Aku tertidur tanpa sehelai benang pun. Aku hendak bangkit untuk mengambil minum, tapi kondisi badanku tak sanggup menopang seluruh tubuhku. Aku benar-benar kehabisan cairan. Karena merasa tak berdaya, maka ku urungkan niatku untuk mengambil minum. Aku melirik ke seberang –tempat di mana kelinci gendut itu masih berkelana di alam mimpinya. Aku ingin membangunkannya untuk membantuku bangkit dan mengambilkan minum.

"H—hyung! Su— Sungmin hyung.." panggilku lemah.

Bahkan suaraku sama sekali begitu berat untuk dikeluarkan. Terdengar parau dan sarat akan kepiluan.

"H—hyung!" panggilku lagi, namun yang kupanggil tak kunjung bergeming. Tidurnya benar-benar lelap! Apa dia begitu bahagia setelah berhasil mengerjaiku, sehingga bangun pagi begitu sulit untuknya?! Aku rasa tak berguna memanggilnya, karena orang itu memang susah untuk dibanguni. Maka aku memutuskan untuk menunda –meminta minum- dan kembali melanjutkan tidurku. Memejamkan mataku mencoba mengembalikan tenagaku, yang ku yakin tak akan ada gunannya. Baru saja aku ingin terlelap namun sebuah lenguhan panjang khas orang bangun tidur terdengar dari sisi ranjangku. Dan bisa aku pastikan orang itu adalah Lee Sungmin –kekasihku yang imut tiada tara.

"Hoammm… nyam.. nyam.. nyam. Sudah pagi rupanya," Kata Sungmin hyung, yang bisa ku tebak sedang mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya.

"Eh.. Kyu!" gumamnya, aku mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat ke arahku. **_'Baiklah.. aku akan berpura-pura tidur..' _**batin ku. "Kyunnie, ireona.. ppaliwa!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak. **_'Ukh.. aku tak mau bangun, cara membangunkanmu itu buruk sekali, hyung. Ayo dekatkan wajahmu dan cium bibirku'_** aku hanya bisa berharap itu terjadi. Namun— _Duk!_ "Kyu! Ya… bangunlah.." dia malah menendang bokongku. Tega sekali kelinci gendut ini, apa dia tak tahu aku tak bisa bangun. "Kyuhyun-ah, tak usah berpura-pura, ayo cepat bangun!" _–Sret_. Ku rasakan selimut yang membalut tubuh _naked_-ku ditarik paksa olehnya. Ukh.. biarkan saja, dia pasti menyesal. "Omo… Ke— kenapa kau tak memakai baju?!"

**_'Itu salahmu!'_** Ujarku kesal, yang sudah pasti hanya ku utarakan lewat hati. Aku sedikit membuka mataku untuk melihat ekspresinya. Ku lihat ada semburat merah di kedua sisi pipi chubby-nya. Selimut itu ia tarik kembali untuk menutupi tubuhku. "Kyuhyun-ah, ppali ireona..", kurasakan tangan halusnya menyentuh pipiku yang sudah sedikit berisi ini. "Eh?"

**_'Waeyo? Kaget?!'_**

"Kyu.. badanmu panas!"

**_'Ne! Itu karenamu Minnie, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab.'_**

"Kyunnie, kau sakit? Ayo buka matamu.. badanmu panas! Apa kau demam, hem?"

**_'Baiklah.. karena suaramu sarat akan kekhawatiran, maka aku akan membuka mataku..'_**

"H—hyung.." panggilku benar-benar lemah. Ku lihat, ekspresimu begitu kaget saat mendapati suaraku yang parau.

"Hyung, a— aku haus."

"Mwo? Haus! Kyu, badanmu panas, apa kau sakit?!"

Kenapa dengan-nya ini?! bukankah, aku mengatakan haus?! Kenapa masih bertanya aku sakit?! Seharusnya dia bisa merasakan, saat tangannya membelai pipiku. Oh.. kejamnya~~

"Ne.. tapi aku haus hyung," Gumamku –lagi. Ku harap kali ini otaknya sedikit lebih pintar(?) karena aku benar-benar butuh minum sekarang.

"Arraseo! Aku akan mengambilnya. Tunggu sebentar, ne!" Sungmin hyung segera beranjak keluar namun ku cegah karena sesuatu hal—

"Hyung—" kulihat dia berhenti dan menoleh sebelum membuka pintu kamar kami.

"Ne."

"—Ganti celanamu! Memangnya kau ingin si monyet yadong melihat paha mulusmu itu, eoh?"

Kulihat Sungmin hyung hanya mengerjap. Walaupun aku sedang tidak enak _body_, hal itu tak akan menyurutkan mulutku yang tajam ini untuk berbicara sarkastik. _(part end, dimana Sungmin langsung tertidur tanpa menukar bajunya terlebih dahulu)_

"Ck.." ku dengar dia berdecak. Biarlah.. yang penting dia masih menurut. Ia kembali berjalan dan membuka lemari untuk mengganti celananya. Eh tunggu..? kenapa dia dengan santai mengganti celananya di depan MATAKU! **_'Omo.. ya Tuhan kuat'kan iman dan takwaku yang tak seberapa(?) ini'_** aku berdoa dalam diam.

"Aku sudah menggantinya, Kyuhyunnie." Kata Min hyung, ia berdiri di depanku guna menunjukan celana panjang longgar yang sekarang ia gunakan.

**_'Bagus!'_**

"Tunggu dan bersabarlah sebentar.. karena aku akan segera mengambilkan mu minum, dan setelah itu aku akan memasak bubur untukmu."

Ia segera beranjak, namun kucegah lagi.. "Hyung—"

Sungmin hyung kembali menoleh, terlihat wajahnya sedikit kesal karena ulahku, "—aku kedinginan, pakaikan aku baju!" Ujarku pelan.

Tampaknya dia masih bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan. Apa dia lupa, aku sekarang tidak memakai baju, dan cuaca pagi ini di Korea sangat… sangat dingin! "Tolong pakaikan aku baju, aku sangat kedinginan hyung!" Ulangku agar dia sadar. Ck! Lelet sekali sih dia..

"Ba—baik!"

Akhirnya dia mengerti dan kembali membuka lemari pakaian yang kami gunakan bersama. Kulihat dia membawa piama dan celana dalam. "Du—duklah, aku akan memakaikan bajumu!" kenapa wajahnya memerah, apa dia malu?

Aku sedikit mengangkat tubuhku dan tentu saja dibantu Min hyung, dan dia menyenderkan badanku pada senderan tempat tidur. Aku tersenyum geli melihat wajahnya memerah saat memakaikan celana dalamku. Ckckc.. andai saja kalau aku tak sakit, dan andai saja hukuman sialan itu tak berlaku lagi, maka bisa kupastikan pipi tembem yang memerah itu sudah aku makan, dan bibir yang mengerucut itu sudah aku kecup, selanjutnya memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada _shape M_ yang selalu menggoda itu, maka setelah itu—

_Pletak!_

"Aw.. appoyo~~" ringisku sembari mengelus jidatku yang putih ini.

"Dasar mesum! Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu. Kau itu sakit, tapi masih bisa berpikir kotor! Berbaring dan beristirahatlah aku akan membawakan minum sekalian memasakan bubur untukmu." Ujarnya setelah selesai memakaikan bajuku, dan membantu tubuhku yang lemah ini untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Apakah wajahku begitu **_–mesum-_** sehingga terlalu mudah untuk ditebak oleh kelinci bohai ini. Aku menatap sedih bercampur harap kepadanya agar berbelas kasih dan mencium bibirku. Mungkin saja 'kan, kalau dia mencium bibirku maka sakitku akan berkurang?!

"H—hyung! Dingin.." Kataku manja, sembari memancarkan wajah yang begitu tersiksa(?).

"Sudah istirahatlah sebentar, aku akan segera kembali"

_Sret!_

Namun aku menarik tangannya, "Peluk!" pintaku memelas, dan aku tidak berbohong bahwa kali ini tubuhku benar-benar kedinginan. Ia menatapku sejenak, "Arraseo.." kata Min hyung, dan akhirnya aku bisa menghirup bau tubuhnya yang bisa menenangkan jiwaku. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, karena posisi Min hyung yang membungkuk jadi dengan mudah ku telusupkan wajahku ke leher mulusnya. Aku memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di daerah itu **_'semoga dia tak sa—'_**

"Kyu!"

**_'—dar'_** sambungku dalam hati. Karena dia sudah bangkit dan memelotot-kan matanya sok marah, dan itu malah terlihat lucu.

"Kau itu sakit atau apa sih?! Dasar mesum."

"Mi—mianhae, ak—"

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi. Aku mau ke dapur dulu."

_Blam._

"Kenapa dia marah sih, aku 'kan hanya mencari kehangatan. Dan sekarang tubuhku agak **_–memanas-_** meski pusing masih mendera kepalaku." Gumamku melihat sosoknya yang sudah lama menghilang dari balik pintu kayu itu.

**_'Hah.. baiklah, sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar sambil menunggu Sungmin hyung merawatku. Aku akan –macam-macam- dengannya karena sakitku ini. jangan salahkan aku semakin Evil hyung! Ini semua karenamu yang membuatku jatuh sakit.'_** Batinku tersenyum setan.

**Kyu Pov End~**

**.**

**…ooOOoo…**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

"Kyunnie, ireona! Aku sudah membawakan bubur untukmu. Apa badanmu masih panas? Aku juga sudah membawa obat penurun panas dan segelas susu guna menambah tenagamu. Ayo bangunlah! Kau membuatku khawatir. Kyunnie, apa ini semua karena salahku makannya kau jadi seperti ini?!"

Sungmin menatap pilu dongsaeng kesayangan yang merangkap –sebagai kekasihnya. Ada raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari bola mata yang selalu berbinar cerah itu.

Apakah Sungmin menyesal? Mungkin saja.

"Ayo bangun sayang~~~" *cieeeeeee.. Umin embem mesraaa..cuit-cuit#**abaikan XD***

Pemuda manis berwajah imut itu mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya, menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi putih Kyuhyun dan ingin mengecup lembut wilayah itu, namun— "Ck.. kenapa jerawatmu banyak sekali?!" Cibir Sungmin pelan. Ia menunda untuk mendaratkan bibir lembutnya pada dahi pemuda yang tengah terbaring sakit itu dan memilih memandang wajah pucat dongsaengnya. "Hahh.." hela'an napas Sungmin menyapu seluruh wajah Kyuhyun dan tanpa Sungmin tahu ternyata mata hitam nan kelam milik pemuda bermarga Cho itu terbuka sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Kau mau mencuri ciumanku ya?! Dasar kelinci mesum!" Tuduh Kyuhyun.

**_'Suara itu… apakah?'_**

_-Glek_. Jakun Sungmin yang berukuran kecil itu bergerak saat pemuda pecinta warna _pink_ ini menelan ludahnya karena kaget! Ah.. bukan, karena ketahuan mungkin. Ketahuan apa? Entahlah…

Sungmin melirik ke bawah –ke mata Kyuhyun yang berhadapan tepat dengan dagu tirusnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Bukankah yang mesum itu kau." Ujar Sungmin berdalih. Kyuhyun hanya menarik sudut bibirnya saat menghirup wangi napas Sungmin, terlebih indra penciumannya menangkap bau vanilla dari leher mulus hyungnya itu. "Aku hanya melihat jerawat mu di sekitar dahi" _–Tuk-tuk_. Sungmin menusuk pelan dahi Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Ck.. ini karena kau malas mencuci muka dan tidak rajin memakan sayuran hijau, Kyu. Sekarang duduk, dan makan buburmu setelah itu minum obatnya. Aku akan mengatakan pada Leeteuk hyung bahwa kau sakit, jadi tak bisa ikut latihan menari." Kata Sungmin sembari menarik wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang –masih menyunggingkan _evil smile_ kebanggaan-nya. Sungmin hanya diam dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak mencoba mencari jawaban apa agar pemuda berkulit pucat itu tak lagi melemparkan pertanyaan yang memojokan dirinya. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau menjawab hyung, lebih baik suapi aku makan." Ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya saja.

"Mwo?"

"H—hyung! A—aku sakit dan itu karenamu.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara yang sangat lirih seolah sakit yang didera olehnya adalah penyakit yang begitu parah. Ck.. padahalkan hanya demam! Minum obat juga sembuh, dan lihat! Bukankah tadi dia sempat menggoda namja bergigi kelinci ini? "Su—suapi aku makan.." lanjutnya dan kali ini wajahnya berekspresi seolah-olah kehabisan pasokan udara.

Kyuhyun cengap-cengap! XD~

"Ara—arraseo!"

Bukan Sungmin namanya, kalau menolak permintaan magnae Evil Suju ini, terlebih Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau lah.. para member tahu tentang keadaan Kyuhyun karena Sungmin, mungkin Sungmin akan kena marah oleh _Leader_ Suju yang terkenal cerewet seperti ibu-ibu itu. Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah panik dan ketakutan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena –ini-. Bagaimanapun Sungmin sudah dipercaya untuk menjaga magnae Suju itu, karena Kyuhyun hanya mau menuruti perintah Sungmin. Namun namja kelinci itu telah membuat Kyuhyun sakit! Lalu?

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, tapi dia terpaksa menahan diri agar aktingnya tidak rusak karena tak tahan melihat wajah ketakutan Sungmin.

Dengan sigap Sungmin mengambil sepiring bubur yang bersebelahan dengan segelas susu –yang berada di dalam satu nampan. "Buka mulutmu! Aaaaa~~" suruh Sungmin yang sudah menyendokan –sang bubur- ke arah mulut Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya membungkam mulutnya sembari menggeleng lemah, "Annia.."

"Ya! Kalau kau tak mau membuka mulutmu bagaimana aku bisa menyuapi bubur ini?" Sungmin berteriak kecil. Dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan over manja kalau dalam keadaan sakit. Tapi.. kalau dipersulit seperti ini Sungmin sangat kesal rasanya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "Bukan dengan tanganmu, hyung-ah" Kyuhyun berujar manja sembari memalingkan wajahnya –sok kesal.

"Aish.. lalu kau mau aku suapi dengan apa? Dengan kaki? Ah.. baiklah.. buka mulutmu.." Sungmin bangkit dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Kesal sekali rasanya, dibuatkan bubur lalu tak dimakan!

**_'Ck… tega sekali kelinci ini. Aku 'kan hanya ingin diperlakukan manis, kenapa dia jadi kejam begini, apa dia masih kesal denganku?'_**

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, dia menatap sedih hyung kelincinya itu, "Kalau kau tak mau menyuapiku biar aku minta tolong Wookie hyung saja, dia pasti tidak akan menolak. Atau kalau tidak aku minta tolong sama Teukie hyung, dan aku akan mengatakan kalau aku sakit itu karena mu hyung.. baiklah kau bisa pergi sekarang. Kau tidak menyanyangiku lagi kan? Ya sudah, kalau begitu pergilah.."

"…"

"?"

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang dirasakan dari kamar bercat merah muda itu. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun masih berusaha menunjukan –ekspresi- bahwa dia adalah seorang –korban – yang memang harus dikasihani dan diperhatikan, sedangkan Sungmin sedang berpikir…?

**_'Ti— tidak! Ini memang salahku. Aku yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun sakit seperti ini, kalau para member tahu penyebab Kyuhyun seperti ini, maka mereka pasti akan menyalahkanku karena lalai menjaga magnae evil ini, ta—tapi ini juga bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya, bukan?! Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tapi Kyunnie benar-benar sakit.. aku tak tega.."_**

"Pergilah hyung.."

Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi, **_'Ck.. terlalu lama berpikir! Apa aku harus mengeluarkan air mata dulu agar dia luluh?'_**

"Kyunnie, mianhae…! Jangan katakan apapun pada Leeteuk hyung, aku tak mau merepotkannya. Biarlah.. cukup aku saja yang direpotkan olehmu"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengeryit, apa maksudnya?

"Apa aku merepotkanmu, hyung?" ucapan Sungmin mau tak mau sedikit membuatnya kesal.

_Hell_.. merepotkan? Bukan.. bukan.. bukan seperti itu maksud Sungmin.

"Annia! Kau tidak merepotkan sekalipun, baiklah kau mau aku suapi bagaimana, hem?" pada akhirnya Sungminlah yang mengalah. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menolak perintah sang magnae evil ini karena dia benar-benar menyanyangi Kyuhyun.

"jagan paksakan dirimu hyung, sudahlah.. nafsu makanku menghilang." Kyuhyun membalikan badannya -membelakangi Sungmin.

"Kyu.. ayolah! Kau benar-benar tak mau aku suapi. Kalau kau menginginkan aku pergi, baiklah aku akan pergi." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya hendak beranjak pergi.

"—Hyung!" Sungmin berhenti dan tersenyum saat namanya dipanggil.

**_'Aish.. kenapa malah dia yang ngambek, seharusnya 'kan aku..'_** Batin Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Mwo?"

"Aku mau disuapi dengan mulutmu!"

Tampak Sungmin sedang mengerjap guna mencerna ucapan kekasihnya yang sekarang agak(?) gemukan itu.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau, biarkan saja aku sakit. Kau sudah tak menyanyangiku lagi, hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun semakin keki karena Sungmin hanya terdiam tak menanggapi. **_'Ukh.. kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?! menyebalkan.'_** Sungut Kyuhyun didalam hatinya. Kyuhyun –kembali- membelakangi Sungmin.

"Arraseo!"

**_'Eh?'_**

Kyuhyun refleks membalik badannya. Dilihatnya Sungmin sudah duduk di sisi ranjangnya dengan sepiring bubur di pangkuannya.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi.. kau harus berjanji akan sehat setelah aku menyuapimu.." Sungmin tersenyum tulus untuk Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau senyum tulus Sungmin tertular kepada Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang mendapat gelar Evil Magnae itu membuka mulutnyan dengan semangat, "Ayo! Aaaaaaaaa~~~~"

Sungmin mulai menyendokan bubur ke dalam mulutnya dan menahan dengan lidahnya agar bubur tersebut tak lolos ke dalam kerongkongannya. Ia memberi _gesture_ agar Kyuhyun duduk dan mendekat ke arahnya. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengatakan—"Aku susah bergerak, sebaiknya majukan sedikit badanmu!" Suruh Kyuhyun.

Apakah pemuda bermarga Cho ini benar-benar sakit? kenapa terlihat menyebalkan?! _Yeah_.. dia memang sedang sakit. Dia tidak berbohong, tapi? Hmm.. **_'sambil menyelam minum air! Mungkin'_** tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan Hyung kelincinya yang sangat polos ini. Sebenarnya Sungmin adalah obat yang paling mujarab untuknya, tak perlu mengkonsumsi obat-obatan pahit yang sangat Kyuhyun benci. Hanya menatap hyungnya yang manis ini, maka penyakit Kyuhyun akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Yap! Tapi itu tadi.. mungkin hanya jiwanya yang sembuh, namun tidak dengan fisiknya. Maka dari itu Sungmin harus ekstra sabar untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun, karena kondisi tubuh pemuda itu sangat lemah dan gampang sakit! Ck.. hal itu menjadi –senjata- paling ampuh, bukan hanya untuk Sungmin, tapi pada hyungdeul-nya yang lain juga. Ukh.. dasar Evil Magnae!

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, dan –sekali- lagi! Itu malah terlihat jenaka bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin meraih wajah pucat itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya agar mulutnya yang sudah terisi penuh itu dapat menemukan bibir seksi(?) Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya? Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu menghisap permukaan bibir Sungmin kemudian meraupnya dan menerobos bibir mungil itu dengan lidahnya guna menukar –tempat sang bubur- yang awalnya berada dalam mulut Sungmin hingga akhirnya berpindah sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun menghisap habis bibir dan lidahnya, bisa ia rasakan bibir Kyuhyun –sedikit- hangat efek suhu tubuhnya yang belum kembali normal.

"Mashita!" Kyuhyun berujar senang sembari menjilat sisa bubur yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.. "Sluurppp~~ ternyata buburnya jauh lebih enak bila berasal dari bibir manis Sungmin hyung!" Katanya dengan binar-binar kebahagiaan.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu entah kenapa jadi berdebar dan senang, tak urung semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua sisi pipinya.

"Min hyung, aku mau lagi!"

"Ba—baiklah!"

"Masukan yang banyak bubur itu ke dalam mulutmu agar aku bisa lebih lama merasakan manis bibirmu.."

"Mwo?"

"Aish.. aku ini sakit hyung, dan ini semua karena ulahmu memasukan obat sialan itu ke dalam makananku.." Kyuhyun memotong sesaat ketika ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang seolah ingin protes dengan permintaannya.

"Itu karena kau membohongiku!"

**_'Ah.. benar juga! Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun.. kenapa kau mengingatkannya..'_**

"Semua itu karena aku mencintai dan mengagumi kecantikanmu! Hyung, ayolah.. apa kau tak tahu, kenapa orang sakit susah untuk mencerna makanan. Itu karena mulutnya terasa pahit Min hyung, maka dari itu aku membutuhkan yang manis agar aku bisa menelan makananku, dan rasa manis itu hanya aku dapat dari bibir manis mu itu.."

**_'Eh ?'_**

Entah berefek atau tidak, yang jelas ucapan Kyuhyun telah membuat sang Bunny Min bungkam! Eh.. tapi tunggu! Kenapa rona merah dipipinya terlihat jelas sekali.. Aigoooo~~ siapa yang tahan kalau begini.

"Kyu—Kyunnie, benarkah?"

"He'emm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat! Yap.. memang sih.. yang dikatakannya itu terdengar bercanda, tapi itulah Kyuhyun. Dia mengucapkan dengan cara spontanitas yang artinya itu adalah kejujuran dari hatinya.

"Ayo sekarang pindahkan lagi bubur itu kedalam mulutku dengan menggunakan mulutmu sampai bubur itu benar-benar habis!" Seru Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari perlahan tenaganya sudah kembali.

Sungmin pun menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dengan senang hati, ada kebanggaan tersendiri bagi namja bergigi kelinci ini saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang memujinya dengan cara –khas- seperti tadi. Dia mulai kembali memasukan beberapa sendok bubur kedalam mulutnya, persis seperti apa yang Kyuhyun minta –agar bisa lebih lama menikmati bibir manisnya.

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerima setiap –suapan manis- yang dilakukan hyungnya sampai sepiring bubur itu benar-benar habis tak bersisa.

"Sekarang minum susunya Kyu!" Suruh Sungmin yang telah selesai –menyuapi- Kyuhyun.

"Gunakan dengan cara yang sama hyung!"

"Andweeeeeeee..!" tolak Sungmin cepat. "Kyu, kau tak lihat bibirku sudah membengkak, kau itu tak hanya memakan bubur tapi juga –memakan- bibirku!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sudah sangat memerah itu. *Min! kan Cuma beda 'i' dan 'u' sepertinya kagak masalah?#**AbaikanLagi!**

**_'Aish..Ck!'_**

"Arraseo! Tapi kau tak perlu mem-_pout_'kan bibirmu seperti itu, Min. Atau aku benar-benar akan memakannya!"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, sekarang minum dan ini obatnya." Sungmin menyerahkan sebutir tablet penurun demam dan satu kapsul berbentuk bening berupa suplemen penambah tenaga.

**_'Kenapa Min hyung kembali kejam.. tidak asyik ah!'_**

"Ya! Kau dengar kataku tidak?" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ck! Arraseo, kemarikan susunya! Tapi.. aku tak mau menelan benda pahit itu, hyung."

"Kau harus menelannya kalau kau mau cepat sembuh! Aku tak mau disalahkan Leeteuk hyung karena lalai menjagamu!"

"Aku sudah sembuh berkatmu hyung, sudah jangan khawatir lagi! Kau tahu? Wajahmu itu tadi terlihat aneh dan lucu.. hehehhe" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli sesaat membayangkan wajah imut hyungnya yang takut dan kebingungan.

"Aish.. jagan menggodaku, Kyu! aku bilang cepat minum obatnya!"

"Annia.. aku sudah sembuh hyung.. lihatlah.." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin untuk ia letakkan di dahi putihnya yang –kata Sungmin- sedikit berjerawat. Hanya jerawat kecil tak kasat mata(?)

"Jinjja! Badanmu sudah tak tak panas lagi.." Sungmin berujar kaget. Sedikit bangga Kyuhyun sembuh karena dirinya.

"Ne! itu karena perhatianmu.."

Rona merah muda itu kembali menghiasi pipi Chubby Sungmin. "Kalau begitu, minum saja suplemennya.."

"Siap istriku!"

"YA! AKU MALU KYU! JANGAN BEGITU!"

"Bwahahahhahahaha… wajahmu merah sekali hyung.. huahahahha"

"Aishh.. jangan menggodaku, Cho!"

"Arra!" Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa menahan tawanya, rasanya begitu menyenangkan menggoda kelinici semok itu. Entahlah.. sakitnya benar-benar hilang karena Sungmin, sungguh HEBAT pengaruh SUNGMIN untuk KYUHYUN! *sengaja dicapslock -_- #**MohonAbaikan!**

Sesaat kedua sejoli ini hanya terdiam menikmati suasana yang terasa manis, Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tertunduk malu. Tapi moment itu tak berlangsung lama, karena sang magnae melontarkan pertanyaan yang lumayan(?) terdengar –sensitif- bagi Sungmin.

"Hyung.. mengenai hukuman itu apa masih berlaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, tapi Sungmin bisa menangkap jelas apa yang Kyuhyun katakan karena hanya ada Kyuhyun dan dirinya di kamar bernuansa merah muda itu.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, menatap dalam mata obsidian yang tengah menunggu penuh harap apa yang Sungmin katakan mengenai pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu..

Lalu?

.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? masih mau baca lanjutannya gk? Nih belom flashback off. Berarti next chap masih flashback On.. tunggu aja sampe off, Ok!*apa'an sih nih org, gk jelas deh =="**

**ya sudah, reviews yang banyak yah kalau mau dilanjut :D**  
**TERIMAKASIH*bow~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pairing _**: KyuMin.

**_By _**: Youngfish

**_Rate_** : T

**_Genre_** : Yaoi, Romance, Humor and Fluff! May Be.

**_Warning_** : BL, Gaje, Aneh, agak2(?) OOC, Typos De eL eL.. judul gk nyambung dengan isi XD, **_Don't like don't Read. No Copas!_**

**_Summary_** : Sungmin sedih karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, lalu apa benar Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Sungmin? Dan…? Akh.. apakah hukuman 3 tahun itu akan luntur? #Kekeke.. Bad Summary!

**_Disclaimer_** : KyuMin always together^^! Walaupun saya tak memiliki KyuMin tapi KyuMin saling Memeliki.. dan FF ini milik saya dan ke empat suami saya XD #wekk gk aci angek :p

.

.

.

**A/N** : Sequel dari FF gaje saya berjudul **_"Mau Apa Kyuhyun?"_** masih ingat gk? Ah.. semoga! Saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua. Part ini masih flashback still on yah :D

**_So! Hope U Like.. Happy Reading^^_**

.

.

.

.

.

_-Flashback Still On- _

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, menatap dalam mata obsidian yang tengah menunggu penuh harap apa yang Sungmin katakan mengenai pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu..

Lalu?

"Menurutmu?!"

"Yaisshh! Itu bukan jawaban hyung, aku serius. Ayolah.. lenyapkan saja hukuman konyol itu, apa kau bisa tahan tidak mendapatkan sentuhanku, hem?" Kyuhyun mengerling genit.

**_'Ck! Apa-apa'an itu? Dasar bocah mesum!'_**

"Min.. kenapa kau diam?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. "Diam pertanda setuju!" bisiknya di telinga Sungmin, tak lupa benda kenyal dan basah bermain di sana. Hanya beberapa detik. Yap! Benar-benar hitungan detik karena—

_PLUK._

Sungmin melempar wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan itu dengan boneka Bunny-nya. Pemuda berwajah aegyo itu bangkit dan berteriak marah, "Ya! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, Cho? Atau kau ingin benar-benar merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya?" Ia sedikit mengatur napasnya. Emosinya tiba-tiba meledak. Baru saja ia bersikap baik terhadap Kyuhyun, namun pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah kembali menjelma menjadi setan(?) –mesum dan jahil. "Ah.. atau 3 TAHUN itu kurang? Mau aku tambah menjadi 4 TAHUN atau 7 TAHUN, eoh?!" Sungmin mengajukan penawaran sembari mengerjap innocent.

"ANDWEEE!" Sontak Kyuhyun bangkit dan berdiri.

"Ternyata kau sudah benar-benar sehat ya, Cho Kyuhyun!" Kata Sungmin –sinis.

"Eh? Akh… kepalaku pusing hyung," Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit. "Ah.. itu tadi hanya bercanda kok hyung, mianhae.. hehehe lupakan saja, ne?" Kyuhyun menyengir –sok polos.

"Jangan bersandiwara, Kyu! Sudahlah... kau itu sudah sehatkan?"

"Arrghhh... anni, kepalaku pusing hyung! Aku serius."

Apa karena efek terkejut akan ucapan Sungmin, makannya kepala Kyuhyun –kembali- terasa pusing?!

"Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan sudah baikan?! Ck.." Sungmin menatap ragu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Arrrgghh… sakit!" Kyuhyun mengerang sembari meremas rambutnya.

Sungmin yang melihat pun, refleks mendekati magnae kesayangannya,dan memijit pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Jinjja? Sebaiknya kau minum obatnya," Sungmin berujar khawatir.

"Aish.. ia.. di situ hyung, di situ.. ia itu yang sakit."

"Oediega? Yang ini?" Tanya Sungmin memegang pelipis Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya yang lembut itu bergerak secara teratur.

"Ne.. ne.. di situ.. aduh, enakan, Min hyung!" Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sembari menikmati pergerakan jari Sungmin.

"Hyung, di sini juga!" Selanjutnya Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kanan Sungmin ke jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"HAH? KAU SAKIT JANTUNG, KYU?"

"Ne.. bagian itu sakit sekali!"

"Kau harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, Kyu. Ayo.. aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa karenaku, aish.. apa aku sudah keterlaluan memasukan obat pencuci perut itu, sehingga kau mengalami hal seperti ini?" Bola mata Sungmin sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Annia. Itu tidak perlu! Kau cukup mengelusnya secara perlahan," Kyuhyun membimbing tangan Sungmin untuk mengelus bagian jantungnya yang terasa –sakit-. "Nah.. begitu hyung, gerakan tanganmu di bagian itu.." Sungmin yang memang khawatir, hanya mendengar dan menuruti perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, perutku juga sakit!"

Sungmin yang –tak tahu apa-apa- itu pun sontak memindahkan tangannya ke perut Kyuhyun, mengusapnya secara lembut, "Benarkah?"

"Hmm.."

**_'Asyik… lumayanlah bisa dielus-elus Sungmin hyung tercinta. Ukh.. padahal tadi itu kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Tapi, begitu tangan lembutnya menyentuh kepalaku, sakit itu benar-benar hilang! Sungmin hyung memang hebat! Dan... jantungku pun semakin berdetak kencang dibuatnya..'_** Batin Kyuhyun sembari menahan bibirnya agar tak membentuk lengkungan lebar.

"Kyu, apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sungmin yang sudah mulai bosan memijit.

"Masih sakit, hyung! Bagian –bawah- perut juga sangat sakit."

"Hmm.. arraseo."

Tangan Sungmin akhirnya berpindah ke—

"Eh? KYAAAAAAAAAA.. BRENGSEK!"

_Buagh!_

"Aw… Benar-benar sakit, hyung..! Appo~"

"KAU MENIPUKU, EOH?"

Sungmin berdiri dan meraih Boneka Bunny-nya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun –tadi. Dan ia sudah bersiap untuk melempar dan memukul ke arah Kyuhyun –lagi- kalau pemuda berambut ikal itu tidak menahannya.

"Hajima.. jangan pukul lagi hyung, aish.. sakit! Aku bisa jelaskan hyung.."

"Tidak ada penjelasan! Dasar mesum!"

"Andwee… jangan pukullllllll.." Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. "Tadi kepalaku benar-benar sakit, tapi setelah kau memijitnya, sakitnya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.."

"Jangan banyak alasan! Sudah... aku tak akan mengurusmu lagi. Akh... keterlaluan! Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku mau sarapan dengan member lainnya, selanjutnya aku dan yang lainnya akan pergi ke SM _Building_ untuk latihan menari –persiapan 6Jib. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya saat memasakan bubur untukmu tadi, bahwa kau tak bisa ikut latihan."

"Min hyung… berarti aku sendirian di asrama?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Dengan itu Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup keras benda penghubung itu.

"Min hyung…. Jamkkan-man…!"

Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Sungmin ke dapur. Aishh.. kenapa magnae itu seperti balita, sih! Ditinggal sekejap saja sudah begitu rempong(?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai kayu asrama itu. Pipinya yang memang –gembung- sekarang semakin gembung karena pemuda manis itu menggembungkannya. *nih ngomong apa yah? -_-!

"Yaiyy... menyebalkan!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya –frustasi. Ia menarik salah satu kursi yang masih kosong dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Sungmin hyung, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" Wookie bertanya sembari menuangkan kuah sup ayam pada setiap piring yang sudah tersedia di meja makan itu, lengkap dengan wajah-wajah kelaparan –pemilik- piring kosong yang tengah menunggu tangan lentik Sang Koki mendarat –di sana.

Saat ini para member tengah berkumpul di dapur untuk sarapan pagi, minus Siwon karena masih melakukan jadwal syutingnya di Taiwan. Donghae tampak setia memperhatikan tangan Wookie disetiap pergerakannya menuang sup ayam ke masing- masing piring, tak luput kepalanya juga bergerak saat cairan kental kaya asupan gizi itu mengalir ke piringnya.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga… Yups!" Ujar Hae menghitung 'jatah' sup ayam yang dituang Wookie ke piringnya. "Selamat makan.." Pria berwajah komikal itu tersenyum senang seperti anak-anak.

"Kenapa lagi, Min hyung? Apa magnae itu melecehkanmu?" Sungmin menatap sinis ke Hyukjae. Memang! Yang dikatakan Hyukjae itu tepat sekali, tapi pemuda yang hobi mengoleksi video yadong itu lebih berkosentrasi dengan –pergerakan tangan Wookie. "Ya Wookie-ah! Kenapa jatahku hanya dua sendok sayur? Aish.. aku butuh asupan yang lebih banyak, karena aku itu _Lead Dance_." Hyuk mengerutu tak terima.

"Aish.. itu tak ada hubungannya, Hyuk hyung, kita harus berhemat. Makanmu terlalu banyak, tapi badanmu juga tak gemuk sama sekali. Sudahlah makan saja apa adanya.."

"Wookie-ah…" Panggil Sungmin. Pemuda manis berwajah aegyo itu telah siap dengan semangkuk nasinya, ia menggigit kecil ujung Sumpitnya. Mungkin karena lapar, Sungmin melupakan –sejenak- kekesalannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia juga butuh asupan gizi agar pertumbuhan bokongnya tetap kencang dan padat. "…itu?!" Sungmin mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah Shindong yang—

"YAAAAAAAAAA! SHINDONG HYUNG, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Mwoya?" Jawab pria bertubuh gempal itu –dengan polosnya.

"Aissh.. kenapa kau menuangkan semua mangkuk sup ayam itu ke piringmu?" Wookie sang Koki Suju itu pun hanya bisa berteriak marah. **_'Kenapa makhluk-makhluk di sini sangat rakus!'_** pikir Wookie –baru nyadar. Walau bagaimana pun.. masakannya harus dinikmati dengan –selayaknya-. Tapi apalah daya mengingat –wajah-wajah- kelaparan tadi sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera mencerna masakan yang menggugah selera itu.

"Ya.. kalian! Tak bisakah barang sedikitpun kalian tenang. Aish.. kalian membuat kerutanku bertambah. Tidak pagi, siang, sore, ataupun malam kalian selalu ribut.." Hingga akhirnya sang Leader pun membuka suara. Pria yang berumur hampir kepala tiga itu menghentakan mangkuk kaca berisi tumisan sayur ke meja, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. _–Tak_. "kalian semua—"

"Sungminnnnn hyunggggggggggg…"

_Drap.. drap.. drap.._

Perkataan sang Leader harus terputus karena suara jeritan dan derap langkah kaki, yang siapapun mendengarnya pasti merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Hah.. kalau begini aku tak yakin Kkoming akan tidur dengan nyenyak. Tidak yang TUA, tidak yang MUDA.. semuanya sama saja!" Ujar namja yang mendapatkan julukan si kepala besar –Yesung.

Seketika semua mata menoleh ke arah namja yang bersuara merdu itu, tak hanya itu! Kini kerutan di dahi mereka tampak begitu nyata saat mencerna ucapan aneh yang keluar dari orang yang aneh pula. Terutama Uri Leader yang merasa tersinggung. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Yesung, namun pemuda yang tengah mengelus sayang hewan peliharaannya itu hanya bergedik tak acuh.

"Sungmin hyunggggggg.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku~~" Suara rajukan yang diketahui dari sang magnae itu kian mendekat. Langsung saja semua mata –itu- berpindah arah ke sumber yang lebih –menyeramkan- dari yang tadi(?).

"Min hyung.." Tanpa suruhan atau paksaan, Kyuhyun sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di posisi miliknya –di bangku sebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, ia menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu hangat hyung tercintanya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah kau sakit?!" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung! Tapi Minnie hyung memperlakukan ku sangat tidak baik, dia memukul kepalaku tadi.. padahal 'kan aku lagi sakit.. appo~" Aduh Kyuhyun sembari memasang wajah kesakitannya.

_Yeah_.. pemuda berkulit pucat ini benar-benar jenius, dia memanfaatkan segala sesuatu dengan sempurna, dan tentu saja tujuannya itu untuk mendapat simpati pada semua hyungnya. Sesaat kericuhan yang sempat tercipta, hilang karena kedatangan sang magnae –tercinta. Member lainnya lebih memilih fokus terhadap makanan dan perut mereka.

"Ishh.. dia berbohong Teukie hyung, dia sudah sehat. Tadi itu dia menggodaku dengan menyuruhku menyentuh bagian baw—" Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kesamping kanan bahunya, sehingga wajahnya yang imut itu bertemu pandang dengan sang magnae yang malah memonyongkan bibirnya minta dicium.

**_'Ih.. kenapa bocah evil ini semakin menyebalkan?!'_** batin Sungmin.

"Apa Min?! kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ucapanmu?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi. Semua member hanya memandang dan mendengar sembari menyuapkan nasi kemulut mereka. Seperti menonton, mereka tak berniat ikut masuk dalam percakapan itu.

"Annia, Teuk hyung. Sudahlah.. lupakan saja!" Kata Sungmin melirik sinis pada Kyuhyun. "Awas Kyu, aku mau makan!" Sungmin menggerakan pinggangnya agar lingkaran setan(?) itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, namun semua pasti sia-sia karena Kyuhyun evil itu malah semakin mengeratkannya. "Min hyung.. aku hanya ingin memelukmu, kenapa kau kejam sekali?" Kyuhyun menatap iba pada semua hyungdeulnya berharap orang-orang –polos- itu memberi dukungan kepadanya.

"Biarkan saja Minnie, kasihan magnae itu! Bukankah dia memang bersikap seperti itu kalau sedang sakit." –Shindong.

Satu orang kena tipu!

"Benar! Lagian 'kan Kyuhyun hanya memeluk pinggangmu, bukan memeluk tanganmu!" –Yesung.

Dua orang.

"Tanpamu Kyuhyun tak bisa hidup, Sungmin hyung.. untuk sejenak biarkan dia seperti itu." –Donghae.

Tiga orang.

"Kyuhyunnie, cepat sembuh yah!" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan hyung yang lebih tua setahun darinya. "Gumawo Wookie hyung…" Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum haru.

**_'Yessssssss! Ternyata aktingku tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Hyahahahha… hyungdeul terperangkap! Yah.. dengan beginilah caraku untuk mendapatkan perhatian ekstra dari mereka. Satu.. dua.. tiga.. semuanya kenap tipu. Gyahahahha.. Sungmin hyungKu tersayang... bukankah aku sangat pintar? Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku!'_** Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat, ia sudah tak tahan melihat wajah hyungdeulnya yang dengan mudahnya percaya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun masih dalam masa mempertahankan diri agar tawa yang sebenarnya tidak keluar, namun satu pertanyaan tak terduga malah semakin menguntungkan dirinya. Mungkin!

"Kyu, kenapa kau bisa sakit? Bukankah kemarin itu kau masih senyam-senyum seperti orang gila!" tanya Hyuk dengan santainya. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari perubahan raut sang Bunny, terkecuali satu orang yang tengah memeluk pinggang besarnya dengan possesif. Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan _evil smile-_nya tat kala merasakan tubuh hangat itu tersentak.

"Itu… sebenarnya—" Kyuhyun memberi jedah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menatap wajah-wajah kebingungan itu dengan saksama. Sungguh.. Kyuhyun mau mati tertawa sekarang, mimik para hyungdeul-nya sangat sulit untuk dideskripsikan. "Waktu itu… waktu itu aku dan Sungmin hyung sebenarnya—"

"Ah.. Teuk hyung! Bukankah kita harus segera pergi latihan? Kita harus segera berangkat. Kita harus melakukan, rekaman, menari dan juga _photoshot_. Sebaiknya kita cepat makan.." Sungmin segera memotong perkataan Kyuhyun yang pasti akan merugikan dirinya karena sudah membuat sang magnae jatuh sakit. Dan.. tentunya dia pasti disalahkan dalam hal ini.

Kenapa Sungmin harus takut? Bukankah Kyuhyun juga bersalah?! Tentu saja Kyuhyun masih jauh lebih pintar dari hyung kelincinya itu. Kalau dia benar-benar menceritakannya kronologis lengkapnya, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Karena sesungguhnya, Sungminlah yang menjadi –korban.

Kyuhyun semakin tak tahan untuk tertawa saat mendengar respon yang begitu cepat keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin tercintanya. Tapi.. apa senyuman jelek(?) nya itu akan bertahan?

"Ah... Jinjja! kalian semua.. cepat selesaikan makanan kalian, kita akan langsung ke SM _Building_. Kyuhyun-ah, karena kau lagi sakit, sebaiknya kau tinggal di asrama saja, ne!" Kata Leeteuk memberi perintah.

_Glek!_

"Benar sekali! Kyuhyunnie sebaiknya kau banyak beristirahat, agar kau cepat sembuh.. bukankah begitu yeorobun?!" Kata Sungmin menimpali, sembari tersenyum manis. Memperlihatkan sederet gigi kelinci yang rapi pada pemuda yang –masih- memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Senyuman yang sarat –penuh dengan arti.

Dan kini senyuman jelek milik Kyuhyun sudah berganti dengan raut kebingungan.

"Kyu, kau harus tidur! Jangan banyak bermain game terus.." Shindong ikut-ikutan memberi nasihat.

"Kyu! kau dengar'kan kata Sungmin hyung itu, sebaiknya jangan membantah!" Tak lupa pula, Eunhyuk berpartisipasi memberi anjuran terbaik untuk sang magnae.

"Kyu.. sekarang masuk kamar dan tidurlah.." Suruh Wookie dengan nada yang terdengar tulus.

"Kalau kau merasa takut sendirian, aku bisa menyuruh Kkoming tidur bersamamu.." Yesung menunjukan wajah –pongo- Kkoming ke hadapannya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tercekat mana kala mata bulat binatang itu menatapnya dengan –aneh.

**_ 'Aishh.. kenapa bisa begini? bukankah.. tadi mereka berada di pihakku..'_**

"Annia.. anniaa.. aku tak mau sendirian di rumah.." Kyuhyun menggeleng tak tak terima.

"Sudahlah Kyu, turuti saja perkataan hyungdeulmu. Kami begini, karena kami sangat menyanyangimu.." dan terakhir Donghae memberi petuahnya.

"Ya sudah.. sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap, 15 menit lagi semuanya harus sudah berkumpul dan kita langung berangkat. Kemungkinan Kangin akan datang lebih awal dari kita, porsi latihan untuknya akan lebih banyak dari pada kita. Kalian semua.. _fighting_!" Ujar sang leader memberi semangat.

Dan para member dengan semangat pula menjawab, "Arraseo. _Fighting_!"

Segera mereka bangkit dan membereskan masing-masing piring kotor yang telah mereka gunakan, mempersiapkan segala peralatan untuk menari nanti. Termasuk Sungmin juga tentunya. Lalu Kyuhyun? bagaimana dengan magnae itu? apa tetap tinggal di asrama atau malah sebaliknya –ikut latihan.

"Min hyung.. tunggu aku.." Kyuhyun melebarkan langkah kakinya untuk segera menyusul Sungmin yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar mereka setelah keduanya berada di dalam ruangan minimalis itu.

"Hyung.. aku tak mau ditinggal sendiri, dan aku harus ikut!"

"Tidak, Kyu! Kau itu lagi sakit, sebaiknya istirahat saja. Atau kau bisa bermain starcraft tercinta mu itu, biasanya kau juga begitu.."

"Andwe.. aku bisa mati bosan kalau tanpamu!" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kasur Sungmin dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan untuk dibawa saat latihan nanti.

"Istirahat Kyu, kalau kau ada apa-apa kau bisa menelepon ku nanti," Sungmin membuka lemari dan mengambil sepotong kaus berlengan pendek dan celana berbahan kain. Kaus oblong berwarna merah muda bercorak garis-garis dan celana pendek abu-abu sebatas lutut. Ia memilih bahan tersebut agar memudahkannya untuk bergerak –nanti.

"Ayolah hyung.. aku mana tahan kalau tak melihatmu.. terlebih jadwalku juga sedang kosong. Kau seharusnya lebih tahu, biasanya 'kan kalau aku sedang tidak ada jadwal, aku itu bakal lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Kyuhyun memohon dengan wajah yang memelas. Dia masih saja memperhatikan Sungmin, dan kini Kyuhyun harus menelan ludah berkali-kali manakala Sungmin dengan santainya mengganti bajunya dengan yang ia pilih tadi –di depan wajahnya.

**_'Oh.. Tuhan.. apa yang dilakukan kelinci semok ini? apa dia sengaja? Atau memang tak sadar..'_**

"Kalau aku katakan tidak ya tidak, kenapa kau membantah sih!"

"Arraseo. Aku akan tinggal di dorm saja, hati- hati yah hyung. Kau tidak usah mempedulikan aku. Biarlah kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku aku tak akan meneleponmu... biarkan aku mati bosan di dorm ini." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur Sungmin dan mengambil selimut guna menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya. Pada dasarnya, Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa membantah ucapan hyung tercintanya itu.

Apakah Kyuhyun merajuk?! Kkkkk.. lucu sekali sang evil merajuk pada Sungmin!

"Hahh.." Sungmin menghela napas bosan, ia memutar bola matanya melihat Kyuhyun bergelung di balik selimut. "Kyunnie.. jangan begitu, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan sakit. Kalau kau tak mendengar ucapanku nanti mereka semua akan menyalahkanku. Sebaiknya istirahat saja di sini, ne!" Sungmin mengelus sayang punggung Kyuhyun yang terbalut selimut itu.

"ANNIA! Ya sudah sana pergi!" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan suaranya agar Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang ngambek.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, '**_Kalau begini terus maka tak akan ada habisnya'_** batin Sungmin.

"Arraseo! Kau boleh ikut."

_Srek_. Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, "Jinjja?" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Tapi kau tak perlu ikut berlatih, kau hanya boleh duduk dan melihat, arra?!"

**_'Memang itu tujuanku!'_**

"Arraseo!" Kyuhyun dengan segera mendudukan dirinya. "Ayo hyung, biar aku bantu mempersiapkan peralatanmu!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil Sungmin untuk segera berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, ganti saja piamamu!" Sungmin meraih tas punggung yang tergantung di dinding, memasukan handuk dan pakaian ganti kedalamnya.

"Aku akan membantu. Ini sepatumu, ini botol minumanmu.." Kyuhyun memasukan beberapa benda yang ia sebutkan ke dalam tas Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun, pemuda berbokong besar itu sangat senang jikalau Kyuhyun –kekasihnya- begitu perhatian padanya, bukan maksud Sungmin untuk bersikap tak peduli dengan perasaan Kyuhyun, karena pada dasarnya dia juga sangat mencintai segala sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. Tak terkecuali dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang mesum dan jahil.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu, karena kita akan segera berangkat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh Kyu? Bukannya kau harus istirahat, kenapa malah ikut?" tanya Hyuk saat berpapasan keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

"Aku bosan sendirian di dorm hyung, biarlah.. Sungmin hyung saja mengizinkan.." Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya!" Leeteuk datang dari arah pintu bersama Donghae dan Shindong. "Kyu, kenapa berada di sini?" Tanyannya.

"Lalu di mana? Bukankah aku tinggal di sini Teuk hyung?! Bersama Sungmin hyung juga pastinya," Kyuhyun menggandeng sebelah tangan Sungmin yang bebas, karena sebelah tangannya lagi sedang menyandang tas.

"Bukan! Maksudku kenapa kau tidak beristirahat. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?"

"Tenang.. 'Kan ada Sungmin hyung. Lagian aku tak ikut latihan kok. Hyungdeul.. boleh yah aku ikut?" Kyuhyun –kembali- memasang wajah memelas nan kesakitannya, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku saat berada di dorm sendiri, apa kalian mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Kyuhyun sesaat memandang wajah-wajah itu yang akan segera protes, namun sepertinya dia berhasil.

"Terserah kau sajalah.." Kata Leeteuk akhirnya. Tak tega juga dia kalau Kyuhyun ditinggal sendiri.

Padahal Kyuhyun itu sudah sering berpergian sendiri, bahkan saat Super Show 4. Kyuhyun sering pergi lebih dahulu atau belakangan, karena jadwal mereka yang berbeda. Namun, mungkin karena sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik jadi para member begitu perhatian padanya. Kali saja trauma akan masa lalu makannya mereka begitu khawatir kalau Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Terlebih Kyuhyun akan memanfaatkan gelar 'Magnae' dengan sangat baik –di waktu yang baik pula.

"Lalu di mana Yesung dan Wookie?!" Leeteuk kembali bertanya saat tak menemukan dua anaknya.

"Kami di sini Hyung.." Wookie berujar dari arah belakang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Loh Kyu—"

"Sudah! Apa kau mau bertanya juga kenapa aku bisa ikut latihan, Wookie?" Yang ditanya mengangguk cepat. "Aishh.. bosan sendirian di sini, puas!"

"Aish.. aku kan hanya bertanya magnae, kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau itu juga magnae Wookie, tidak usah sok besar!"

"Kenapa orang sakit bisa menyebalkan seperti ini sih? Awas kau!" Wookie mengayunkan sebelah tangannya seolah hendak memukul.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun beringsut mundur untuk berlindung di balik badan Hyung tercintanya –Sungmin.

"Sudah.. Sudah! Ayo kita berangkat.." Leeteuk menengahi.

"Dasar magnae kurang ajar." Gumam Eunhyuk mencibir.

"Aku tidak peduli Hyukjae, dari pada dirimu KURANG GIZI!"

"APAAAAA?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa.. Hajima.. jangan pukul aku Hyuk hyung, aku hanya bercanda.. andwe… aku sedang sakit(?) jangan pukul aku. Sungmin hyunggg.. tolonggggg!"

"Kyu.. aku tidak memukulmu, apa yang kau lakukan di balik baju Sungmin hyung?"

"Huahahha.. wajah Minnie hyung memerah…" Donghae terkekeh melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang aneh.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"CHOOOOOOO KYUHYUNNNNNNNNN! KELUAR DARI DALAM BAJUKU!" Sang Bunny Boy memperlihatkan aura yang paling menakutkan(?).

Entah apa yang dipikirkan magnae Suju itu?! Alih-alih mencoba mencari perlindungan di belakang tubuh Sungmin, dia malah masuk dan bersembunyi di balik kaus Sungmin, parahnya dia mencari kesempatan –di dalam sana- dengan mengecup seluruh permukaan pinggang dan perut Sungmin. Yak ampunnnnnnn.. pantas saja wajah sang Uri Bunny Min memerah seperti tomat, sampai telinga dan lehernya juga berwarna senada.

"Hehehe.. mian Min hyung!" Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik kaus Sungmin, ia bangkit dan memasang wajah sok polos. Aku kira Hyukjae akan memukulku?!" Katanya.

_What the heck?_

"CHO KYUHYUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Kini Sungmin kembali berteriak.

Apa lagi sekarang?

"Apa'an sih?! Kenapa berteriak-teriak."

"ENYAHKAN KEDUA TANGANMU DARI DADAKU!" Napas Sungmin memburu. Dadanya naik turun menahan gejolak emosi yang sangat luar biasa. Kalau diibaratkan, seperti gunung merapi yang siap meletus, menumpahkan laharnya dan membakar habis apa yang ada di depannya sampai tak bersisa.

"Ah.. ia! Aku lupa."

"BRENGSEK!"

_CETAK!_

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha…" Tawa dari para –penonton- yang lebih memilih –menonton- kejadian itu pecah, dan membahana di sekita dorm lantai 11.

**.**

**…ooOOoo…**

**.**

**Kyu Pov~**

"Aduh.. kepalaku sakit sekali.." Aku meringis sembari mengelus jidatku yang dijitak kelinci gendut itu. Aishh benar-benar sangat sakit, kalian ingin mencoba? Ku harap jangan, karena aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyentuh Kelinciku sedikitpun. Biarlah aku saja yang tersiksa, toh hanya aku yang bisa menikmati tubuh itu.

Apa aku keterlaluan? Kalau kalian mengangguk maka, bokong kalian akan aku tendang satu-persatu. Seharusnya itu kan wajar, karena aku ini kekasihnya. Salah Sungmin hyung sendiri, kenapa hukuman konyol itu masih berlaku, jadikan aku harus mencari kesempatan agar bisa melakukan 'kontak fisik' dengannya.

"Omo.. apa lagi sekarang? kenapa –goda'an iman- selalu datang silih berganti pada diriku yang tampan ini?" Mataku terarah pada MinnieKu yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya membentuk sebuah tarian koreografi bersama hyungdeul lainnya.

Aku menatap hyungdeul.. ah bukan! SungminKu tepatnya. Itulah tujuanku ikut, meski sedang sakit tapi aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikitpun untuk tetap bersama kelinci gendutku itu. Di sana, di lantai kayu yang berhadapan dengan kaca besar itu, semua member –serta Kangin hyung yang memang datang lebih dahulu- sedang mengikuti instruktur yang menciptakan tarian terbaru kami untuk album ke 6 kami yang akan segera _launching_. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa menonton mereka dari jarak yang tak cukup jauh, kira-kira hanya 5 meter dari tempat ku duduk sekarang.

Aku mencari posisi enak agar bisa lebih konsentrasi memandang tubuh semok yang menggeliat lincah itu. Ku dudukan tubuhku ke lantai, dan bersender pada dinding ruangan itu. kutekuk kedua lututku yang jenjang ini guna menopang wajahku agar bisa dengan nyaman memandang –pemandangan- indah itu. Sungmin hyung tampak berkilau dengan peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis –melewati leher putihnya. Bokongnya yang padat itu begitu menggoda dibalik celana yang berukuran pas itu. "Aigo…" mataku tak pernah lepas dari gumpalan daging yang bergerak ke –kanan dan kiri- itu, "Seperti timbangan" gumamku yang sudah pasti hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya. "Betis putihnya itu.. ahh.. aku ingin sekali menandai kepemilikanku di sana.." Ck.. beginilah nasibku sekarang, hanya bisa memandang dan membayangkan –sosok- itu tanpa bisa menyentuhnya! Sekali lagi.. karena aku tak bisa membantah apapun yang sudah ia putuskan. Untuk itu dia harus menyerah dengan sendirinya dulu, maka setelah itu aku baru bisa –menyentuhnya-. Sampai saat ini aku masih berusaha akan hal itu.

Kini Sungmin hyung mengambil posisi tengah bersama Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, dan aku seharusnya juga berada di situ, karena aku termasuk dalam _lead dancer_. Tahun ini, aku kembali mendapatkan posisi itu. _Yeah_.. sepertinya tarian dan gerak tubuhku kian berkembang pesat, meskipun aku sering kelupaan akan _part_ tarianku sendiri, tapi paling tidak aku dipercaya oleh Shindong hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung untuk menempati posisi itu. Kelinciku itu juga sangat hebat, bahkan dalam setiap _performance_ Sungmin hyunglah yang jarang melakukan kesalahan. Dan kini? "Ke-kenapa koreografinya menggoda seperti itu?!" Ujarku terbata. Lihat saja! Sungmin hyungku menggoyangkan pinggulnya begitu eksotis. "Oh.. _shit_! Sepertinya –makhluk- itu kembali bangkit" Mataku berpindah ke bawah, tepatnya di balik celana longgar yang aku kenakan. "Little Cho.. ayo turun! Bukan saatnya sekarang kau bangun. Aku tak menyangka ternyata 'Kau' masih bisa hidup setelah divonis selama 3tahun. Tapi Ku mohon turun sekarang.." Aku mengelus pelan –adikku- yang tertampan nomor dua setelah aku tentunya. Ck.. bisa-bisanya dia bangkit dalam kondisi seperti ini. Entah kenapa ruangan latihan ini menjadi gerah, padahal aku tak ikut menari di sana, tapi kenapa? "Aishh.." aku sudah tak tahan, aku harus menenangkan _Little Cho_ dan juga harus mengontrol diriku sendiri agar tak lepas kendali dan langsung menerjang kelinci semok di sana yang dengan erotisnya meneguk air minum dari botol. "Air minum! Ya.. aku harus minum agar suhu tubuhku menurun.."

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju botol air minum yang tengah diteguk oleh Sungmin hyung, semakin dekat.. sedikit lagi! Entah kenapa jarak 5 meter ini terasa sangat jauh. Aku seperti berada di padang pasir yang seolah baru menemukan fatamorgana sebuah danau penuh air.

_Sret. –Gluk-gluk-gluk._

Langsung ku rampas saja botol minuman Sungmin hyung, dan meneguknya dengan lahap!

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau mengambil botol minumanku?!" Tak kupedulikan Sungmin hyung berteriak kesal, yang penting tenggorokanku yang kering ini sedikit legah karena air yang mengalir kedalamnya. Setelah sedikit –baikan- ku serahkan kembali botol minuman yang tinggal setengah itu.

"Kyu.. kenapa kau merampasnya?! Lihat bajuku jadi basah."

Heh? Basah katanya? Akh.. benar saja, baju bagian dadanya ba—sah! _–Glek._ Seharusnya air minum itu aku habiskan saja. Astaga.. dada Sungmin hyung tercetak jelas, karena bajunya menyesap air-air yang tumpah itu.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah!"

Dada itu semakin dekat denganku, pandanganku tak fokus pada apapun, hanya dada berisi itu saja yang aku perhatikan, sekilas seperti ada tangan putih yang mengibas di depan wajahku.

"KYU KAU BERDARAH!"

Aish.. kenapa Sungmin hyung berteriak, aku kan mau melihat dada montoknya. Memangnya siapa yang berdarah? Aku? Aku tak tidak luka.. kenapa aku harus berdarah?

"CHO KYUHYUN! HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!"

Oh.. hidungku! Sudah lupakan saja. Eh? Hidung! Bibirku tiba-tiba merasakan rasa asin dan bau karat. Ku gerakan jemariku untuk menyentuh hidungku yang kata Sungmin hyung berdarah. Ia sih… memang berdarah? Eh—

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

**Kyu Pov End~**

**.**

**…ooOOoo…**

**.**

**Normal pov~**

"Kyunnie iroena, kau sudah 3 jam pingsan. Mengapa kau tidak bisa dikasih tahu? Hiks.. kau membuatku khawatir. Cepat bangun dan segera minum obatmu." Sungmin terisak sedih melihat keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya yang belum sadarkan diri saat digotong dari gedung latihan SM. Semua member terlihat panik dan khawatir saat sang magnae tiba-tiba pingsan setelah melihat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Kangin lah yang menggendong magnae Suju itu sampai ke _van_. Untung saja saat itu tak ada _stalker_ ataupun _Elf_ yang berkumpul di gedung besar itu, karena mereka membuat jadwal rahasia yang tak bisa diketahui _fans_. Dengan terpaksa rekaman dan photoshot untuk album 6Jib harus di-_pending_ sampai sang magnae dinyatakan sehat sepenuhnya.

"Kyunnie.. ayo bangun!" Sungmin mengelus pipi pucat kekasihnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. "Kau harus bangun Kyu, dan cepat minum obatnya, kali ini kau tak boleh menolak. Dokter tadi sudah memeriksa keadaanmu. Katanya kau kelelahan dan kondisi badanmu yang memang kurang sehat, selain itu mungkin karena cuaca yang panas makannya kau mimisan.." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, lengan Kyuhyun yang putih itu basah oleh air mata Sungmin. "Kyu.. hiks.."

"Sungmin hyung.. Da-da mu—"

Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar sebuah gumaman, tapi ia tak yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Dadamu Min.."

**_'Heh?'_** Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kini bisa Sungmin pastikan suara itu adalah Kyuhyun-Nya, namja mesum yang paling dicintainya.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah sadar? Kau berbicara apa? Dada apa? Ada apa dengan dadaku?" Sungmin yang panik segera memegang –dada-nya untuk mengecek sesuatu hal yang mungkin saja penyebab Kyuhyun mimisan.

"Kyu ireona.." Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyunggg.. dadamu begitu mon—"

"Kyunnie.. kau bangun! Ahh.. syukurlah.." Sungmin berseru bahagia, akhirnya setelah 3 jam Kyuhyun pingsan, magnae itu kembali sadar. Tapi? Apa maksudnya ucapan Kyuhyun itu?

"Kyu…" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun berharap pemuda berkulit pucat itu meresponnya. "Kyunnie.." pemuda manis penyuka labu itu kembali memasang wajah panik tat kala Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung merespon dan tetap memandang kosong ke arah?

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang ternyata –sedang menatap dada montoknya.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Ne.."

"Akh.. syukurlah! Kau tadi mengatakan dadaku.. memangnya kenapa dengan dadaku?" Tanya Sungmin yang memang tak mengerti.

"Annia.." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyebut dadaku sesaat kau sebelum sadar tadi? Apa kau ingin menyentuhnya?"

**_'Apa? Menyentuh? Tidak hyung.. karena dadamu itulah yang membuatku mimisan dan jatuh pingsan, dan kini kau menyuruhku menyentuhnya. Sedangkan hukuman sialan itu masih berlaku, bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya. Yang ada hukumanku akan bertambah 7tahun nantinya. Oh.. tidak! Mungkin Little Cho akan MATI dan bukan hanya sekedar BERKARAT!'_**

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau diam? Kau mau menyentuhnya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan innocentnya. Ia meraih tangan besar Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya pada dadanya, namun Kyuhyun segera menariknya dengan cepat.

"Hajima!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti, dia tak ada maksud apapun, yang dilakukannya adalah upaya agar Kyuhyun cepat sembuh! Yeah.. begitulah pikiran yang sempat terlintas di pikiran polosnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling memandang, wajah Sungmin masih tersirat kekhawatiran.. sedangkan raut wajah Kyuhyun tampak seperti tengah berpikir keras.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm.."

"Apa hukuman itu masih berlaku? Malam ini aku ingin memeluk tubuhmu, hanya memeluk. Aku janji tak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu?!" Ujar Kyuhyun jujur. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang lelaki sejati. Lelaki mana yang bisa tahan bila terus bersama 'kekasihnya' terlebih mereka tidur di dalam kamar yang sama, dan itu sudah berlaku 5tahun yang lalu.

"Memangnya kau mau seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aish.. ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, tapi jangan ber-agyeo di depanku!"

"Arra.. aku akan tidur bersamamu. Tapi janji jangan berbuat yang –iya,iya- atau hukumanmu aku tambah menjadi 4tahun."

"Aku janji!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang akhirnya. Yeah.. sedikit demi sedikit dia harus belajar mengontrol diri sampai Sungmin kembali –siap.

"Sekarang minum obatmu, aku tak mau kau jatuh pingsan lagi!" Sungmin menyerahkan obat yang semalam tak jadi ditelan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurut dan mengambil obat dan air minum yang sudah Sungmin siapkan untuknya.

"Ayo sekarang kita tidur!" ajak Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun menelan obat yang ia berikan.

"Ne.."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. "Lingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku hyung.." pinta Kyuhyun yang memaksa tentunya.

Tak perlu menjawab, Sungmin dengan senang hati melakukannya. Ia juga merindukan masa-masa romantis bersama Kyuhyun.

"Min hyung…"

"Hm.."

"Apa tak ada remisi untukku?"

"Tak ada!"

"Aish.. kenapa kau menjawabnya cepat sekali. Setidaknya berpikirlah dahulu.."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Wae?"

"Aku malas berpkir. Sekarang tubuhku lelah dan aku mengantuk."

"Kalau 2 tahun bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan, Kyu!"

"Aish.. pelit sekali."

"Sudahlah.. ayo tidur!" Sungmin menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau." Kata Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya saat membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah kesal, "Hukumanmu akan hilang begitu saja kalau kau bisa belajar tak melecehkan aku lagi! Apa kau sanggup?" Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau tak sanggup, maka tunggu 3 tahun kemudian Kyu.. mungkin saat itu Leeteuk hyung juga sudah keluar dari wamil.."

"Aigo… satu hari saja aku tak tahan, bagaimana dengan 3 tahun!" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya agar lebih merapat ketubuh jangkungnya. "Tapi aku akan mencoba hyung.. aku akan berusaha.."

"Bagus! Sekarang ayo kita tidur.."

"Hmm baiklah…" Kyuhyun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

**_'Baiklah Min.. aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melecehkamu.. tapi aku tak yakin mengingat kau selalu menggodaku setiap hari. Wajahmu itu, bibirmu itu.. dan kau terkadang bertingkah sesuka hati dengan memakai baju di depan ku.. yeah.. tapi aku harus berusaha menahan diriku agar 3 tahun itu luntur..' _**Kyuhyun membulatkan tekadnya dan berdoa sebelum memejamkan matanya, menyusul Kekasihnya yang lebih dulu menyapa alam mimpi.

_Flashback End~_

Apakah Kyuhyun berhasil? Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun melakukan seperti apa yang Sungmin katakan agar vonis 3 tahun itu luntur tanpa persyaratan apapun?!

**.**

**TBC**

**Gahhhhhhhhhh... part 2 selesai. Next part,ENDING Loh! Duh... kenapa yang koment sedikit? Ia.. sih.. FF-a emang jauh dari kata bagus. Ayo donk... beritahu saya bagian mana yang tidak bagus dengan cara reviews. Terserah deh mau koment apa juga hak kalian. Kalau responnya tetap sama(?), yahhh... berarti saya gagal donk! Kalau gitu part ending dan NC gaje-a saya tahan! dan gk akan saya publish. huweeeeeeeee... Saya gagal!#pundung.**

**Ok! deh. Kayaknya part ending benar2 gk akan saya publish. Hu... hu... hu.. Kalau kalian penasaran maka-a koment. hehehhe**  
**yang udah maumenyempatkan diri untuk RnR FF ini, TERIMAKASIH yah^^ *bow~**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pairing _**: KyuMin.

**_By _**: Youngfish

**_Rate_** : T

**_Genre_** : Yaoi, Romance, Humor and Fluff! May Be.

**_Warning_** : BL, Gaje, Aneh, agak2(?) OOC, Typos De eL eL.. judul gk nyambung dengan isi XD, **_Don't like don't Read. No Copas!_**

**_Summary_** : Sungmin sedih karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, lalu apa benar Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Sungmin? Dan…? Akh.. apakah hukuman 3 tahun itu akan luntur? #Kekeke.. Bad Summary!

**_Disclaimer_** : KyuMin always together^^! Walaupun saya tak memiliki KyuMin tapi KyuMin saling Memeliki.. dan FF ini milik saya dan ke empat suami saya XD #wekk gk aci angek :p

.

.

.

**A/N** : Sequel dari FF gaje saya berjudul **_"Mau Apa Kyuhyun?"_** masih ingat gk? Ah.. semoga! Saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua. Ada yang rindu pada uthor gaje ini? gk ada yah? ya sudah... siapa peduli! Nyahahaha*blup!Kelelep Ddangko. Bercanda. Nih saya bawa part END! Karena saya berbaik hati saya persembahkan part end buat reader yang udh mau reviews nih FF gaje. Gamsahamnida*bow

**_So! Hope U Like.. Happy Reading^^_**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar membuktikan tekadnya. Mencoba mengontrol dirinya agar tidak melakukan pelecehan terhadap sang kekasih semoknya. Tapi apakah magnae Super Junior yang termasuk dalam kategori mesum –seperti Lee Hyukjae- itu bisa menjalankannya? Mendengar kata 'semok' saja, Kyuhyun sudah berpikiran jauh entah kemana. Ah… tidak! Tidak jauh… otak pintarnya itu langsung tertuju pada –bokong yang kenyal, berisi, dan juga dada putih mulus- milik sang kekasih, Lee Sungmin. Tapi… bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah _Seme_ sejati yang harus memegang kata-katanya. Kyuhyun juga adalah tipe namja yang menjaga harga dirinya. Harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun mahal harganya, tak sudi bila namja berkulit putih pucat ini menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah ia lontarkan. Termasuk perjanjiannya terhadap Lee Sungmin. _Yeah_.. walaupun terkadang ia sering gagal, namun salahkan saja Sungmin yang terkadang polos minta ampun dan Sungmin yang terlalu 'menggoda' tiap waktu. Jadi… harga diri Kyuhyun bisa dibeli Sungmin dengan harga obral. Ingat! Hanya Sungmin. Hanya pada Sungmin Kyuhyun bisa menurut dan patuh. Ck… sangat luar biasa pengaruh Sungmin. Jadi intinya Kyuhyun terkadang seorang plin-plan.

Setelah kejadian itu, dan terlebih setelah perjanjian antara namja berpostur tubuh tinggi semampai dengan namja berpostur tubuh lebih kecil yaitu –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Maka namja yang bertubuh tinggi itu benar-benar melaksanakannya. Pagi hari bangun sendiri, makan sendiri, mandi sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, hidup pun send—? Eh... kenapa hidup Kyuhyun seperti lagu dangdut?! Ah... tidak! Bukan seperti itu. Belakangan memang namja maniak _game_ itu, seperti hidup mandiri. Mencoba hidup tanpa bantuan tangan namja manis berwajah aegyo, meskipun masih ada campur tangan kekasih imutnya –sedikit. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun masak sendiri dan cuci baju sendiri? _Well_.. urusan makan Kyuhyun selamat, karena ada sang Wookie-Koki. Urusan baju? Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengganti pakaiannya sendiri dan ia serahkan pada Sungmin. Selanjutnya Sungminlah.. yang mengumpuli baju kotor Kyuhyun lalu diserahkan pada _ahjumma _yang bertugas mencuci baju para member. Ck! Kalau begitu apanya yang mandiri?!

Dan... kegiatan seperti lagu dangdut itu sudah Kyuhyun jalani berhari-hari sampai dua minggu belakangan ini. itu semua ia lakukan agar dirinya tak lepas kontrol dengan menyerang bibir semerah buah cherry dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Sedikit atur jarak barangkali?! Dan pada akhirnya selama 2 minggu juga Kyuhyun belum berhasil melunturkan hukuman, bak kutukan dari ratu pantai selatan itu. Aigo... sebegitu menyeramkannya bagi Kyuhyun angka 3 itu. Siapa yang bisa tahan, tidur sekamar dengan namja cantik dan imut tanpa melakukan yang -iya,iya- pada sosok bernama Lee Sungmin?! Siapa yang tahan, hmm? Terlebih orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun –kekasih Lee Sungmin. Bersyukur Kyuhyun dianugerahi otak yang cukup cerdas. Setelah namja manis itu tertidur maka Kyuhyun beraksi. Kebiasaan lama sih.. tapi kali ini ia bersumpah tak akan ketahuan lagi. Karena sebelum tidur Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengecup kedua bola mata bulat itu. Stop! Hanya sampai disitu, Kyuhyun benar-benar masih takut untuk mengecup bibir menggoda Sungmin.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa… kenapa hidupku sangat membosankan!"

Sosok berkulit putih pucat itu berteriak lantang di sebuah ruangan berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena sedari tadi dia menjambaknya. Selimut dan kasur yang ia tempati sudah sangat berantakan karena kakinya yang panjang itu menendangnya dengan sangat kesal.

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhh.. Sungmin hyungggggggg.. kau membuatku gila. Bagaimana bisa hukuman sialan itu belum juga luntur. Sungmin! Apakah aku harus berlutut dan menyembah kepadamu agar kau mau memanjakan _Little Cho_ lagi. Haruskah, Min? harus!" Kyuhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya pada boneka kelinci milik Sungmin, mencekiknya dengan kuat. Mata obsidian pemuda tinggi itu berkilat marah dan napasnya juga terlihat memburu.

Ikh.. tampak menyeramkan! Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan kabur. Benar-benar mirip setan. –heh?

"Aku harus apa sekarang, hyung?! Menonton tv? Aku tak hobi. Bermain starcarf? Aku sudah ahli. Bermain PSP? Aku sudah bosan. Bercinta? Ah.. Ne. Hanya itu yang ingin kulakukan sekarang. Bercinta dan menatap wajah pasrahmu di bawah tubuhku." Sehabis marah-marah, Kyuhyun melanjutkannya dengan bermonolog tak jelas, namja pecinta satu jenis sayur bernama paprika itu berhayal jauh tentang SungminNya yang mengerang. Tiba-tiba mimiknya terlihat sangat mesum, dan apa itu? Mengapa tangannya terarah ke—

"Ya! Andwe.." Kyuhyun menggeleng dan dengan cepat memindahkan tangannya yang tadinya –hampir- berada di selangkangannya. "Tidak bisa begini! Aku harus mencari kegiatan lain agar tidak terfokus pada kelinci semok yang selalu mondar-mandir di pikiranku. Tapi aku sangat merindukan hyungKu yang imut-imut itu. Aish.. bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menyusulnya ke Sukira." Kyuhyun bangkit dan berdiri dari kasur. Ia beranjak menuju lemari dan mengambil jaketnya. "Ne. Aku harus menyusul dan melihat Sungmin hyung di sana." Mengambil kunci mobil dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Lah? Kenapa dia malah berteriak?!

"Aku tidak bisa menyusulnya. Kalau dia bertanya.. –Kyu, kenapa kau kemari? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau tadi bermain PSP? Apakah kau datang mencariku? Kau merindukanku? Bla..bla.." Bibir Kyuhyun merot-merot memperagakan Sungmin yang mengomel di depannya. "Aish.. sudahlah. Aku seperti orang gila saja. Hah.. sebaiknya aku tidur dan memikirkan cara agar Sungmin hyung kembali bermanja dan memanjakanku." Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah dan kembali menuju kasur –meng-urungkan niatnya.

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya karena kasur Sungmin sudah berantakan dibuatnya –sebelumnya Kyuhyun berada di kasur Sungmin.

"Hoam..." Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Bagaimana yah caranya? Apa aku harus pindah kamar? Ah... aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menggeleng –menolak usulnya sendiri. "Hmm.. bagaimana kalau aku mengabaikannya? Ah.. Ne. Aku akan mengabaikan dan mengacuhkan Sungmin hyung. Biar namja kelinci itu tahu rasa, dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria dewasa yang bisa mengontrol dirinya agar bisa menghargai kekasih semoknya Lee Sungmin. Walau kutahu ini sangat sulit tapi aku akan berusaha. Cho Kyuhyun.. fighting!" Pemuda berambut ikal itu menggepalkan tangannya penuh semangat. Bibir tebalnya mengukir seulas senyum penuh arti.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Sebentar lagi, kelinci gendut itu akan pulang. Hoam… tapi kalau aku tertidur, bagaimana bisa aku mencuri ciumannya?!" Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menguap lelah. Banyak berpikir membuat energi Kyuhyun berkurang sehingga membuat otaknya kekurangan oksigen. "Sudahlah. Yang terpenting aku sudah menemukan caranya agar hukuman sialan itu bisa luntur." Dan perlahan mata obsidian itu tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin hyung, aku langsung ke atas yah. Bye… bye~"

"Ne.. selamat malam."

Sungmin membalas lambaian tangan namja imut _patner_ se-DJ nya, yang mengarah padanya. Membungkuk sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup, dan menyembunyikan tubuh kecil namja yang tak bisa hidup tanpa _make-up_ itu.

"Hah... Lelahnya," Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju pintu asrama lantai 11. Setelah berada di depan pintu otomatis itu, namja manis itu langsung menekan beberapa digit angka agar pintu terbuka.

"Aku pulang.." Jeritnya yang sudah pasti tak ada yang menyahut. Karena bisa Sungmin pastikan bahwa penghuni lantai 11 pasti sudah terlelap sehabis rekaman siang tadi. Kecuali seseorang yang rela terjaga sepanjang malam demi _game_. Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar yang ia huni bersama dongsaeng evilNya. Memasukan(?) kunci dan memutar(?) perlahan benda kecil(?) itu pada lubangnya(?). Nah loh? kenapa setiap kata diberi tanda tanya? Aaaa… entahlah yaw.. saya tidak tahu. Lol~ :p *abaikan~

**Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka, dan Sungmin agak sedikit mengernyit melihat ruang kamarnya telah gelap –menandakan sang penghuni lain telah terlelap.

"Tumben sekali. Apa bocah itu sudah tidur?" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin melangkah menuju kasurnya, dan melotot melihat keadaan kasurnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bagaimana bisa boneka kelinci kesayangannya membelalakan mata seperti orang mati. _Mwo_? _Anni_. Bukankah replika mata boneka memang membulat penuh?! Yeah.. begitulah kira-kira, dan… selimutnya berwarna _pink_ bergambar _mermaid_ itu terdampar dengan indah di lantai kayu kamarnya.

"Aigo.. kenapa berantakan sekali," Sungmin dengan segera meraih selimut pink itu dan merapikan kasurnya. Ia melirik sesorang yang tengah terlelap di alam mimpi. "Kyu… aish… aku ingin marah padamu! Tapi melihat wajahmu saat tertidur aku tak tega." Sungmin memperhatikan wajah –tanpa dosa- dongsaengnya saat tertidur lelap. "Cium ah.. kau lucu sekali Kyunnie. Kenapa kau tidur dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu, hehehe^^?" mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pelan bibir tebal kekasihnya. –_Chup_. "Jaljayo Chagia~" Bisik Sungmin ditelinga Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun, semarahnya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, tapi pemuda berbokong besar itu tidak akan menurunkan atau mengurangi bentuk perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

Aahh… beruntung sekali magnae evil itu!

Saat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, saat itu jugalah sudut bibir pemuda berkulit pucat itu tertarik membentuk senyuman manis. Mengira bahwa mimpinya sangat indah –dicium oleh hyung imut-imutnya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar menyikat gigi, ia ingin menghidupkan lampu kamarnya, tapi ia tak tega melihat Kyuhyun terusik karena cahaya lampu yang menganggu tidurnya, maka Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai menyikat giginya, pemuda yang hobi mengoleksi benda-benda berwarna pink itu segera mengganti bajunya dengan _one piece dresses_ berwarna _pink_ terang, bergambar kepala kelinci di bagian dadanya. Kyaaa.. sungguh pemandangan yang dapat memanjakan mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya!

"Aigo.. badanku pegal sekali," Keluh Sungmin, dan sedikit melakukan _stretching_. Setelah dirasa cukup, pemuda manis berwajah aegyo itu langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan menyusul sang kekasih di alam mimpi.

**.**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa.."

Lah? Baru 5 menit kamar bernuansa merah muda itu dalam keadaan lenggang, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan sebuah teriakan. Siapa yang berteriak?

"Kyaaaa.. Sungmin hyung.. eodieso?"

Oah.. ternyata sang magnae yang berteriak. Untungnya hyung imut-imutnya itu sudah sampai ke alam mimpi sehingga _indra_ pendengarannya tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun. "Aku belum mencium Sungmin hyung, apa dia sudah pulang?" Pemuda maniak game itu menoleh ke samping ranjangnya dan menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi. "Aigo.. ternyata dia sudah pulang dan sudah tertidur," melangkah menuju kasur Sungmin. Perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke dua bola mata yang selalu berbinar indah. "Sa—" Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di bola mata sebelah kiri, "—rang" berlanjut sebelah kanan, "—hae" mengecup lama 'jidat lebar' sang kekasih yang selalu dipuja olehnya itu.

"Jaljayo Chagia~" Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dan sedikit mengacak rambut halus yang dulu berwarna hitam kini sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan yang menyilaukan. Memperbaiki selimut Sungmin dan tersenyum setelah menjalankan rutinitas 'diam-diam' nya itu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bisa melanjutkan tidurnya dengan nyaman dan senyum puas sudah bertengger di bibir tebalnya.

**.**

**…ooOOoo…**

**.**

** Pagi Harinya~**

"Sungmin hyung! Ppali ireona!"

"Eungh~~ Ada apa sih, Kyu?! Berisik sekali."

"Ya! Aku ini Hyukie, bukan Kyuhyunmu. Minnie hyung, cepat bangun!"

Eunhyuk menarik-narik selimut bergambar _mermaid_ itu. "Aish… kenapa si Evil itu menyuruhku membangunkanmu! Dan kenapa kau bangunnya susah sekali.." Pemuda pecinta video yadong itu menggerutu kesal sembari memanyunkan bibir seksehnya ke arah saya(author). Nyahahaha… senangnya. #plak

"Nghhh~~" Dan kelinci gendut itu hanya menggeliat pelan sembari menarik kembali selimut _pink_-nya –menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sungmin hyung! Ppaliwa ireona. Kita akan pergi rekaman untuk _single_ album selanjutnya, dan langsung berangkat lagi untuk pembuatan MV." Eunhyuk mencak-mencak melihat Sungmin malah anteng dengan boneka kelinci yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Namun detik kemudian namja bergigi kelinci itu—"MWOYA!" berteriak kuat, sehingga sang **Machine Dancer Of Suju** itu harus beringsut mundur karena kaget.

"Aigo…" Eunhyuk mengelus pelan dadanya.

"Kyaaaaaaa.. kenapa begini? Kemana Kyunnie. Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku?" Sungmin bangkit dan berdiri tegak di atas kasurnya.

"Molla. Sebaiknya cepat berberes! Aish.. si magnae itu aneh sekali sedari tadi.."

"Apa maksudmu, Nyuk?" Dahi lebar Sungmin berkerut. Kepalanya memiring dan kedua bola matanya mengerjap pertanda bingung –tidak paham sama sekali dengan ucapan Hyuk padanya. Memangnya ada apa dengan magnae itu? Dan lihat... bagaimana raut muka namja yang sering diperolok oleh member Suju atas tingkat rata-rata ketampanannya, dia… Lee Hyukjae?

**_'Omoo.. kenapa Sungmin hyung berekspresi seperti itu? Ah… aku harus segera meninggalkan namja imut ini dan mencari Hae baby lalu melumat bibir tipisnya. Ck… Sungmin hyung 'berbahya'! Dia dengan mudah membangkitkan roh yadongku..'_** batin Eunhyuk sembari menelan ludah berkali-kali sehingga benda kecil yang bersarang di balik tenggorokannya naik turun.

"Nyuk.. kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku harus pergi mencari Hae-ah?"

"Heh?" Sungmin meningkatkan kadar aegyo-nya dengan menggembungkan pipi tembemnya.

"Aish.. ya! Sungmin hyung.." Hyuk mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. "Sudahlah.. aku pergi dulu, cepat berberes!" Hyuk berlalu meninggalkan namja imut yang masih heran melihat tingkah rekan seperjuangannya selama masa _trainee_ itu.

**_'Apakah ini alasan si magnae itu tidak mau membangunkan Sungmin hyung?! Ah.. bikin pusing saja..' _**Hyuk menduga sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, dan apa itu? _orbs_ hitam bak permata itu sedikit –mencuri pandang- ke bawah perutnya.

Ckck.. ikan teri ini? ternyata tak ada bedanya dengan Kyuhyun. Lah?! Beda donk. Ya! Bagaimana bisa dibilang berbeda kalau Kyuhyun meng-_copy_ semua video yadong yang bersarang di laptop Eunhyuk tanpa menyisakan satupun di sana.

_Well_… bedanya Kyuhyun hanya berbuat mesum hanya pada sang kelinci semoknya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Tentu saja sama saya. Eh? –ralat- sama Lee Donghae siluman ikan dari Sungai Han. Nah.. inilah sebabnya Kyuhyun menyuruh Eunhyuk membangunkan sang kekasih, agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari pesona –bangun tidur- Lee Sungmin. Biasanya kadar aegyo namja bertubuh sintal itu akan meningkat drastis saat bangun tidur. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau berubah menjadi buas saat hukumannya sedang berlangsung –tentunya menerjang bibir Sungmin dan membuat tanda kepemilikan di kulit mulusnya. Namun sepertinya pilihan Kyuhyun menyuruh Eunhyuk itu salah, karena –mungkin- pemuda penyuka pisang itu tengah 'terserang' pesona Lee Sungmin dan harus segera dilampiaskan pada Dongahe. Lihat… Eunhyuk sekarang tengah sibuk mengejar Hae –berkeliling- dorm lantai 11 dan mengabaikan sang leader berteriak stres melihat _couple_ hiperaktif tersebut.

"Hae-ah.. jangan pergi! Cium aku dulu.."

"Gyaaa… andweee… kau belum sikat gigi sehabis sarapan tadi. Andwee.. jangan mendekat, Nyuk!"

.

.

.

** Van menuju SM building.**

"Aish.. sempit sekali. Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau duduk di belakang?" seorang namja rupawan dengan sepasang lesung pipi yang bertengger di kedua pipinya merengut kesal. Alisnya yang tebal bak ulat bulu itu bertaut. Sedikit heran melihat magnae Suju yang biasanya menempel erat dengan sang pawang 'setan' berwajah imut. Namun sekarang?

_Hell_… Sontak semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara –di jok _Van_ belakang. Tempat di mana manusia-manusia –bisa dibilang- bertubuh besar kecuali Yesung yang menyudut karena terhimpit oleh tubuh kekar sang Raccon yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Matanya semakin menyipit manakala pipi _chubby_-nya sedikit tertarik ke atas karena benda gembung itu menempel erat di kaca mobil tersebut. Sungguh malang nasibnya –disaat Kyuhyun terus mendesak duduk di antara Siwon dan Shindong, sehingga Kangin yang duduk di sebelah kiri Shindong bergeser dan menyebabkan pemuda bermata sipit itu semakin terjepit di dinding mobil _Van_. Jadi yang duduk di belakang itu ada Siwon di sudut kanan, Kyuhyun berada di tengah –antara Siwon dan Shindong- dan Kangin di sebelahnya, menyusul Yesung yang masih berusaha menghirup oksigen karena tubuhnya yang terjepit itu. Mengakibatkan sang _eternal_ magnae berkaca-kaca karena tak tega melihat hyung anehnya itu begitu tersiksa.

"YA! Kenapa kalian tak bisa tenang, eoh?" Pada akhirnya sang Leader berteriak. Tatapan malaikatnya berubah sedikit seram ke arah –sumber suara- tadi. Namja berhati malaikat itu sudah sangat kesal, rekaman mereka harus sedikit terlambat karena hal-hal sepele yang membuat kerutan di wajahnya bertambah. Sungmin yang kesiangan bangun, Hyuk yang terus mengejar Hae, dan sekarang.. sang magnae yang bertingkah aneh. Sedari pagi, Kyuhyun sudah rapi dan dengan hikmat menunggu sang koki menghidangkan sarapan paginya di meja makan. Tentu saja itu adalah hal teraneh yang dilihat member pagi tadi. Kyuhyun tanpa Sungmin? Benar-benar aneh! Terkecuali satu diantara –sepasang kekasih itu- menyimpan 'sesuatu' hal yang tak mau mereka bagi pada siapapun. _Yeah_… tak seharusnya kisah cinta mereka harus diumbar. Ada kalanya mereka terkadang terlihat mesra dan terlihat cuek. Bukankah pasangan ini sangat manis? Bertengkar.. berbaikan.. selanjutnya bercinta. Hahaha.. menggelikan! Tapi itu sesuatu yang manis karena hanya mereka berdua yang menikmati hal 'manis' itu.

Leader yang mempunyai nama asli Park Jung soo itu hanya mengabaikan tingkah sang magne. Mengabaikan –tingkah aneh- Kyuhyun yang malah membuat segalanya menjadi lebih aneh dan berujung pada kekacauan seperti sekarang. "Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau duduk di situ? Biasanya kau selalu berada di sebelah Sungmin?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat namja-namja berwajah _innocent_ yang mendapat bagian jok tengah saling bertatap –menatap Sungmin tepatnya. Sungmin yang berada di tengah menoleh ke kanan yang dibalas tatapan polos Wookie, menoleh ke kiri, dan dibalas tatapan bingung dari Lee Hyukjae bonus tatapan heran dari Hae yang berada di sebelah kiri Hyuk. Selanjutnya keempat namja innocent itu serempak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ke arah sang magnae. Tampaknya keempat namja itu sedikit 'terlambat' dalam mencerna ucapan sang Leader.

"Jinjja! Kyu, kenapa kau duduk disitu? Bukankah kau tak bisa jauh dari Minnie hyung?" Hae bertanya mewakili ke 3 rekannya. Sungmin menunggu lama jawaban Kyuhyun? Namja penyuka labu itu sedikit heran memang! Tapi dia menganggapnya biasa karena mungkin dia tidak menyadari sesuatu. Dan ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab— "Aku tidak suka, Hae hyung! Aku ingin duduk bersama Siwon hyung di sini." Dan itu membuat jantung Sungmin seperti tertusuk jarum tak kasat mata. Segera Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping, tak ingin melihat raut Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Sedikit merutuki lidahnya yang selalu berkata tajam. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin, namun tadi itu? Sungmin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Menghadap sang Leader dan manager yang masih menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, _plus_ sopir mereka yang hanya mengintip dari spoin. Dasar sopir tak sopan! Kurang kerjaan.

"Sudahlah.. biarkan saja dia disana. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat hyung.." Sungmin mengintrupsi keadaan yang tiba-tiba hening untuk sesaat. Hingga pada akhirnya Teukie menginstruksikan pada manager mereka untuk menyuruh sopir kurang kerjaan itu menjalankan _van_ mereka menuju SM _building_.

Memberi kode dengan menepuk pelan bahu lelaki tampan yang duduk berada di sebelahnya. Pria tampan yang sering dijuluki _prince manajer _oleh ELF itu pun, menggangguk. Selanjutnya menepuk kuat bahu sang pengemudi agar segera menjalankan _Van_ mereka.

Mungkin karena kaget, sontak sopir kurang kerjaan itu _refleks_ menginjak _pedal_ gas mobil besar tersebut.

Dan. Jerr… Brummm~~

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Mwoya!"

"Appo!"

"Awww…"

Para –penumpang- yang berada di tengah dan belakang sontak menjerit kaget dan terjungkal kebelakang, tak lupa insiden –saling- adu kepala dengan orang yang berada di sisi mereka. Leader dan manager yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli. Khususnya Leeteuk, **Our** **Leader Top One In The World **begitu senang melihat hiburan dari semua dongsaengnya. Walau bagaimanapun _nakalnya_ para member, tak sedikitpun Leeteuk membenci mereka, malah member tertua itu semakin menyanyangi dan mencintai anak-anaknya itu. Para member dengan segudang keanehan yang tercipta bisa membuat Leeteuk marah dan tertawa dalam satu waktu. Berharap terus selamanya dalam suasana seperti ini!

**.**

**…ooOOoo…**

**.**

"Ah… akhirnya rekamannya selesai juga." Sang magnae berujar sembari mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang latihan itu. "Setelah ini, apa kita langsung kembali ke dorm, Nyuk hyung?" Tanya sang magnae pada Eunhyuk yang ternyata lebih dulu duduk di sofa itu bersama Baby Haefish-Nya.

"Tidak! Kita akan langsung ke lokasi Syuting pembuatan MV. Sutradara dan produser ingin melakukan penggarapan MV Sexy, Free & Single di Gwangju." Kata Hyuk tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicara, pemuda yang sudah mengganti warna rambutnya seperti semula itu tengah disibukan mengelap keringat Baby Hae tercintanya. Salahkan Donghae yang semakin cantik, jadi Eunhyuk dengan mudah mendapatkan kembali status _'Seme'_ nya. Bukankah _couple official_ adalah EunHae? Haehyuk? Bolehlah.. kalau Eunhyuk dalam keadaan cantik! Nyahahaha.. kembali ke Kyuhyun!

"Ukh.. melelahkan!" Keluh Kyuhyun. Pemuda berponi –karena potongan rambut baru Kyuhyun- tersebut menyandarkan bahunya pada sofa dan menunduk lelah. Sedikit resah memikirkan sang pujaan hati. Memikirkan keputusannya untuk mengatur jarak dengan Sungmin. Sungguh! Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak sanggup. Melihat wajah _syok_ Minnie-minnie Bunny-Nya saat di van tadi, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun segera memeluk sosok sensitif itu dan menenggelamkan wajah imutnya di dada bidangnya.

"Nih… Minumlah!"

Eh? Baru saja Kyuhyun memikirkan sosok tersebut, namun sosok manis berambut pirang keemasan itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Seperti kontak batin.

Tangan putihnya menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman yang akan ia berikan pada dongsaeng kesayangannya. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang menunduk. Tanpa melihatpun, Kyuhyun bisa memastikan siapa pemilik tangan mulus itu, "Aku sudah membawa minumanku sendiri. Kau saja yang minum!" pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu berujar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada namja imut yang sudah berbaik hati memberi segenap perhatiannya. Kyuhyun langsung saja merampas ransel hitam miliknya yang kebetulan berada disisinya dan dengan cepat merogo sesuatu yang ia cari. Meneguk dengan lahap benda cair dan bening tersebut.

"Siwon hyung!" Siwon menoleh saat mendengar namanya di panggil, Kyuhyun bangkit dan menghampiri namja rupawan tersebut. "Apa kau haus? Ini minumlah minumanku!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol minumannya pada Siwon. Dari sudut matanya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu bisa melihat Sungmin yang meremas botol minumannya.

"Gumawo Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon meraih botol minum tersebut dan berlalu. _Yeah_.. berlalu! Karena pada saat itu, namja berlesung pipi tersebut tengah menelpon seseorang, tepatnya sang _couple_ –Kim Kibum. Saling mengabari keadaan, terlebih mereka akan meluncurkan album ke 6.

Kyuhyun membalas dengan tersenyum manis. Tak peduli minuman yang ia berikan itu, diminum Siwon atau tidak. Dia hanya berusaha agar tidak melakukan 'kontak fisik' sedikitpun pada sosok itu. Lalu… bagaimana dengan Sungmin?

**_'Ada apa dengannya? Kyunnie… kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?!'_**

Sungmin menatap datar ke arah Kyuhyun. Bola mata rubah tersebut, perlahan tampak bercahaya efek sekumpulan air yang menggenang 'disana'. Sungmin berharap semoga cairan-cairan tersebut tidak meluncur seenaknya. Hatinya terasa perih.

Sungmin tak paham kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya, se-lelah apapun atau dalam keadaan _bad mood_ sekalipun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengabaikan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan senantiasa selalu berada disisi hyung imut-imutnya itu. Walau Sungmin sering memarahi Kyuhyun yang bersikap mesum padanya, tapi Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengacuhkan Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun, misalnya seperti pagi tadi Kyuhyun yang terbangun terlebih dahulu tanpa membangunkannya. Padahal setiap harinya Sungmin selalu menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut padanya saat membuka mata. Namun yang didapat sosok mungil tersebut adalah wajah yadong Lee Hyukjae.

Aneh? Tentu saja Sungmin merasa aneh. Tak biasanya sang magnae tersebut begitu dingin dan acuh.

"Nyuk-ah.." Donghae menarik kaos baju Hyuk, agar kekasihnya yang kece itu melihatnya. Hei… bukankah Hyuk sedari tadi memang memperhatikan Baby Ikannya. Lalu kenapa? "Ya! Nyuk-ah… berhenti dulu mengelap wajahku." Hae merengut kesal.

"Eh, mwoya?" Tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Aish… lihat Minnie hyung? Kenapa dengannya?" Hyuk mengalihkan wajahnya melihat Sungmin, "Hae beb.. kenapa Minnie hyung terdiam seperti itu?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau kembali bertanya padaku!"

"Hehehe.. Mianhae chagia~" Hyuk mengelus sayang pipi Hae, "Eh… bukankah tadi ada Kyuhyun? kemana bocah itu?" Tanya Hyuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitarnya. Tak menemukan orang yang dicari, pemuda yang juga sering dijuluki 'ikan teri' itu kembali menoleh pada sosok manis yang masih diam mematung.

"Sungmin hyung!" Panggil Hyuk.

"…"

"Panggil yang kencang, pabo!" Hae berujar kesal, entah kenapa sikap Eunhyuk tidak mencerminkan sebagai _'seme'_ yang tegas. Ckck… siapa suruh kalian itu sering bertukar posisi?! Nikmatilah sayang…

"Baiklah! Ehemm.. ehem.." Hyuk tampak mengatur intonasi suaranya. Dan—"WOIII... SUNGMIN HYUNG!" panggilnya dengan suara besar dan berat. Akh.. jinjja! Agak berteriak sih, sebenarnya!

"YA! IKAN ASIN! Eh, salah.." Sungmin menutup bibirnya –salah akan ucapannya. "Maksudku… IKAN TERI! Kenapa kau berteriak, eoh?" ralat Sungmin. Mata bulatnya terbelalak marah. Dan itu tampak imut didepan kedua namja yang sama-sama bermarga 'Lee' seperti dirinya.

**_'Kyeopta..'_** Batin kedua namja tersebut.

"Ya! Kalian berdua, kenapa menatapku dengan aneh seperti itu? Hei.. aku juga mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi." Kata Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Menatap marah kedua dongsaengnya.

"Geser! Aku mau duduk." Sungmin mendaratkan bokong besarnya di sisi Hyuk, tempat Kyuhyun sebelumnya berada. Mengabaikan tatapan –heran- dari sepasang ikan itu. Ikan Asin dan ikan Teri tentunya. Nah.. tadi'kan Minnie terlihat sedih, kenapa sekarang berubah jadi menyeramkan. Nah… sebab itulah mengapa mereka heran!

"Minnie hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hae.

Sungmin menoleh pada Hae, "Molla.." dan kembali memandang dongsaeng kesayangannya yang ternyata sedang bersenda gurau dengan para hyungdeul lainnya di pojok ruang latihan. Tatapan Sungmin begitu kosong.

_Yeah_… sehabis melakukan rekaman, para member langsung menuju ruang latihan, sedikit mengulang kembali gerakan _dance_ mereka. Mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat menuju daerah Gwangju untuk pembuatan MV.

"Magnae Evil itu terlihat aneh, apa kalian bertengkar, Min hyung? Oh… atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun marah karena tak mendapat 'jatah' darimu!" Hyuk mengerling mesum pada Hae. Dan si Ikan Asin itu hanya bersemu malu.

"Nyuk, apa maksudmu?" Sungmin melirik sinis, tanpa sadar memanyunkan bibir menggodanya.

Min… pesonamu sangat besar! Tolong jangan melakukan _gesture_ yang aneh-aneh didepan kedua makhluk _abstrak_ ini.

"Err… itu… maksudku apakah kau dengan Kyuhyun bertengkar?" Tanya Hyuk lagi. Karena Sungmin yang sempat memanyunkan bibirnya, mengakibatkan Eunhyuk menatap intens bibir tipis Hae yang tadi pagi berhasil ia dapatkan. Walau harus merelakan kepalanya dijitak rame-rame oleh para member, asalkan Hyuk puas. Biarlah…!

Sungmin malah memejamkan matanya, menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan pipinya menggembung, bibirnya juga mengerucut. Tampaknya namja penyuka labu tersebut tengah berpikir keras.

Dan Eunhyuk yang kembali 'terserang' pesona Lee Sungmin? _–Chup_.

"Aku rasa—," Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dan, "—eh? Ya! Kalian.. kenapa berciuman di depanku, eoh?" tanpa mempedulikan teriakan marah Sungmin, Eunhyuk terus melumat bibir Hae dan menarik kuat tengkuk Hae agar ciuman mereka jauh lebih nikmat dan lebih dalam.

"YAAA .. KALIAN BERDUA!"

Pletak.. pletak!

"Appo Min hyung.."

"Yaish.. kenapa kau memukul kepalaku dan HaefishKu, hyung?"

Sungmin hanya berkacak pinggang!

**.**

_Di sudut lain~_

"Kenapa mereka bertiga terlihat sangat akrab?" Gumam seseorang.

Akh.. itu Uri Evil Magnae! Rupanya sedari tadi, Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan kegiatan ketiga namja bermarga 'Lee' tersebut. Merasa iri dengan keakraban ketiga orang itu.

**_'Apakah keputusanku sudah benar?'_** Batinnya nelangsa. **_'Aku juga mau disentuh Sungmin hyung, walau dijitak sekalipun aku rela… Minnie-minnie Bunny, I Miss You…'_**

Sorot mata Kyuhyun memancarkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Menyedihkan! Dasar pabo..

**.**

"Anak-anak! Ayo bersiap karena kita akan langsung ke Ggwangju." Sang manager yang tampan itu berteriak, menyadarkan para member dari kegiatan autisnya. "Ya! Kalian semua, ayo kembali ke Van.." Manager kembali berteriak mana kala para member tak _mengindahkan_ perkataannya. Sungguh menyebalkan! Tapi hal tersebut sering terjadi, jadi hal seperti itu sudah biasa dihadapi manager SuJu tersebut.

Dan pada akhirnya semua member tersadar. menoleh ke _asal_ suara yang merusak moment istirahat mereka. Dan… apakah menelepon berjam-jam termasuk dalam kategori istirahat?

**.**

"Bumie Baby… abang kuda haus nih, bentar yah chagi.." Siwon meraih botol minuman yang terletak di sisinya. Menelepon Kibum berjam-jam membuat tenggorokannya kering. "Ya! Bocah sialan!" sunggutnya kemudian.

"Wae bangKu? _(bang Kuda panjanganya) _" Suara diseberang sana sedikit terdengar kesal. Mungkin merasa tersinggung disebut 'bocah sialan'.

"Ah… Mianhae Chagi. Bukan maksudnya?! Si magnae itu memberikanku minuman, tapi isinya bahkan tak sampai setengah. Aish.. menyebalkan!" Curhatnya.

"YA! CHOI SIWON, SAMPAI KAPAN KAU SELESAI MENELEPON!

"Kyaaaaa…" Karena kaget, botol minuman pemberian Kyuhyun terlempar entah kemana, "Bummie Baby.. sudah dulu yah. Uri Teukie eomma mengamuk. Bye chagi.. emmuaachhh.."

_Tutt..tutt…_

_What The Hell..?_

"Siwon-ah… cepat naik!" Teriak sang Leader lagi, dan semua member ternyata sudah bersiap di dalam Van.

**.**

**…ooOOoo…**

**.**

Posisi duduk mereka masih sama seperti pagi tadi. Dan Sungmin… ekspresinya sungguh sulit ditebak. Bola mata rubahnya tak lagi berbinar cerah seperti biasa. Pemuda manis tersebut hanya diam. Diam. Dan terus diam, tak mengubris pasangan hiperaktif di sebelah kirinya, juga mengabaikan Wookie yang terisak pelan melihat Yesung terhimpit kembali! Lantas, hal itu membuat Leeteuk sedikit merasa aneh? Sungmin akan selalu seperti itu jika ada sesuatu hal yang ia pikirkan. Dan member tak akan pernah tahu tentang itu, kalau Sungmin sendiri tak mau berbagi? Dalam hal ini, sang Leader terkadang merasa gagal! Sungguh… ia sangat menyanyangi anak-anaknya, dan tanpa terkecuali namja aegyo yang imut tiada tara itu. Ingin rasanya namja yang tetap awet muda itu, memaksa Sungmin untuk berbicara dengan mencubit pipinya agar mau berkata jujur? Ckck… aura keibuannya ternyata kuat sekali.

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai di daerah Gwangju. Langsung saja semua member bergegas turun. Berganti kostum yang akan mereka kenakan untuk syuting bagian pertama pada MV lagu terbaru mereka. Syuting _Music Video_ kali ini mungkin akan memakan waktu lama seperti pembuatan MV-MV sebelumnya, karena akan melakukan _dance_ untuk beberapa sesi. Para member sudah siap dengan kostum mereka. _Style_ yang mereka gunakan kali ini, terlihat sedikit _gothic_ dengan perpaduan berwarna hitam dan keabu-abu'an. Efek _make-up_ dan pengguna'an _eyeliner_ membuat para member terlihat sangat luar biasa tampannya. Sungmin tentunya! _Blazer_ berbahan _lea_ membuat namja yang imut-imut itu terlihat _manly_. Tatanan rambut pirang keemasannya juga ditata sangat apik. _So perfect!_

Tak berbeda dengan Sungmin. Leeteuk, Kanging, Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook dan sang magnae Cho Kyuhyun juga sangat… sangat… dan sangat keren! Celana _jeans_nya itu loh.. kenapa ketat sekali? Wargghh… jadi kelihatan sexy!

"Ayo kalian sudah siap? Bergegas ambil pormasi.." Sang sutradara mengintruksikan.

Para member yang sudah sangat tampan itu segera bergerak ke tengah lokasi syuting. Mengambil pormasi sesuai _koreografi_ yang sudah mereka pelajari sebelumnya. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Tapi saat sesi _dance_ bagian pertengahan, sang magnae dengan celana 'mengigitnya' itu mulai tak berkonsentrasi. Sungmin yang berada disebelahnya membuat pikiran sang magnae buyar. _Yeah_.. sekali mesum! Selamanya mesum! Matanya tak lepas dari dada yang –membuatnya mimisan, dan bokongnya yang membuatnya mengerang. Oah.. gawat!

"CUT! CUT! CUT! Kyuhyun-sshi" Panggil sang sutradara. Musik mati, dan gerakan tarian mereka sontak berhenti. Para member bingung, dan beralih pada sebuah nama yang disebut. "berkonsentrasilah sedikit.." Kata sutradara.

"Ne, mianhae Pak sutradara.."

**_'Sial! Ternyata si tua bangka itu memperhatikanku. Aish… bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi kalau di sebelahku sekarang adalah Sungmin tercinta..'_** Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sekilas pemuda berponi tersebut melirik sinis sang sutradara, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang di sebelahnya. Sontak pandangan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata _foxy_ tersebut, karena pemuda bertubuh mungil itu juga sedang menatap Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dalam, tapi Sungmin segera memutus kontak mata tersebut. Perasaanya masih sedikit kesal dengan si magnae.

Dan akhirnya kembali sang sutradara mengarahkan, para member bersiap mengambil pormasi semula. Dimulai dari berjongkok berbentuk pusaran, berdiri dan melakukan _dance_ yang sudah mereka hafal. Hingga akhirnya pembuatan MV untuk season pertama selesai.

Para member berpelukan setelah berhasil menyelesaikan syuting pertama mereka.

"Aigo… melelahkan." Gumam sang lead dancer –Lee Hyukjae.

Mungkin karena kelelahan, tak seorangpun yang menggubris perkataan Lee Hyukjae. Para member segera berlalu ke ruang ganti, tanpa memperdulikan Hyuk yang berkipas-kipas –sok cantik. Baju yang mereka kenakan sedikit basah oleh keringat, yang mereka inginkan sekarang adalah PULANG dan TIDUR! Ah… benar-benar melelahkan.

**.**

** The Room KyuMin Line!**

_Blam!_

Pintu kamar tersebut tertutup saat pasangan kekasih Evil dan Bunny sudah berada di dalamnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tapi tidak saling menyapa. Keduanya hanya diam. Diam dan diam. Entah mengapa suasana jadi sangat canggung. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, dan Sungmin balas melirik Kyuhyun. Bukan lirikan sinis atau semacamnya, melainkan tatapan bingung dan takut. Entahlah… sejujurnya Sungmin bingung kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padanya? Adakah dia punya salah? Adakah ia bertingkah kekanakan yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal?!

Dan Kyuhyun sama halnya dengan Sungmin. Hanya saja pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu bingung akan tindakan yang ia lakukan. Ia sudah tak tahan sebenarnya. Tak peduli mau 'dihukum' berapa tahunpun, asalkan selalu bersama hyung tercintanya, Kyuhyun rela. Yang terpenting dia harus selalu ada bersama namja cantik berhati mulia –Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin bingung, haruskah ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun perihal kesalahan yang ia perbuat? Lalu… bagaimana Sungmin bisa bertanya kalau Kyuhyun saja tak mau menatapnya saat berbicara? _Hell_…

Karena suasana yang terasa canggung, Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun mencoba mencari kesibukan. Sungmin tampak sedang membereskan kasurnya. Kyuhyun? pemuda itu hanya pura-pura sibuk dengan melakukan _stretching_. Mungkin sedikit pegal karena duduk sempit-sempitan saat di Van tadi. Tunggu! sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat sibuk, sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin dari sudut matanya. Sesungguh dan sejujurnya, Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa sama sekali memindahkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda cantik tersebut. Tidak sama sekali! Kyuhyun akan senantiasa memperhatikan Sungmin secara diam-diam dan itu bila terjadi di atas panggung. Tidak saat di belakang panggung, terlebih di kamar. _Well_.. karena mereka lagi dilema, jadi Kyuhyun harus mencuri-curi pandang! _Yup_… mungkin saja.

Setelah Sungmin selesai membereskan tempat tidur yang tak sempat ia bersihkan tadi pagi, segera pemuda bertubuh kecil itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sudah sangat gerah dan lengket. Langit diluar belum tampak gelap, mereka tiba di asrama tepat dimana sang surya baru beranjak pulang ke ufuk barat.

_Puk!_

Eh?

"Aduh.."

Sungmin mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur sesuatu. Karena pemuda berwajah manis itu berjalan menunduk, jadi ia tak memperhatikan jalan. Tujuannya berjalan sambil menunduk itu, guna menghindar dari seseorang yang berlaku sangat cuek padanya hari ini. Sungmin mendongak untuk mengetahui perihal apa yang membuat kepalanya terbentur. Dan Sungmin tercekat mana kala menemukan dada bidang kekasihnya.

"K—kau!"

"Mwo?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar datar. Melihat tubuh kecil di depannya itu hanya diam Kyuhyun kembali berucap, "Apa kau juga mau masuk dan mandi bersama?" tanyanya.

Sontak Sungmin mengerjap, "A—nnia. Si—sillahkan kau diluan!" Katanya tergagap.

"Cih.." Kyuhyun hanya berdecih dan berlalu sambil menyampirkan handuk ke bahunya, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**_'Kalau kau menjawab 'Ya' maka aku langsung menarikmu, Min..'_**

_Blam!_

"Kenapa Kyunnie sangat dingin padaku. Apa aku ada salah dengannya.." Sungmin bergumam menantap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup kuat di depan wajahnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, memanyunkan bibirnya dan kembali melangkah ke kasurnya. Ia harus menunggu gilirannya setelah Kyuhyun selesai membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selesai membersihkan tubuh lengket mereka. Keduanya sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Sungmin sedikit gelisah, ia tak akan bisa tidur kalau Kyuhyun belum memberi 'kecupan' selamat malam padanya. Keduanya masih saling diam, ia sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya. Sungmin berjalan mondar-mandir, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Sungmin sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini. Kalau harus bertengkar agar masalah ini selesai, Sungmin akan menghadapi resikonya!

"Hmm.. Kyunnie?!" Panggil Sungmin takut-takut. "Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanyanya. Ia mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur kekasihnya, agar pemuda berambut coklat itu mendengar perkataannya.

"Hmm.. aku akan tidur kalau saja kau tak mengangguku!" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Apa aku punya salah denganmu?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya dan menggigit pelan bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa takut dan sakit di bagian dadanya saat mendengar respon kekasihnya yang begitu dingin. Pemuda berwajah imut itu sudah tak tahan terus-terusan diacuhkan Kyuhyun. Bersikap dingin dan tak mau memandangnya saat berbicara. Hal itu sungguh sangat menyakiti hatinya. Sungmin begitu menyanyangi Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun seolah begitu marah padanya. Sungmin benar-benar sedih.

Kyuhyun yang berbaring membelakangi Sungmin, sontak berbalik dan akhirnya pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menatap tepat ke arah manik kelam yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona dan jatuh kedalam sosok seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku juga sangat lelah, aku mau tidur dan jangan mengangguku!" Kyuhyun kembali membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin terperanjat dan semakin mengigit kuat bibirnya, genggaman tangannya mengeras. "Mi—mianhae." Lirih sungmin.

Segera namja penyuka labu tersebut berbalik dan beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala.

"Hiks… hiks… Jahat! Kyunnie jahat. Hiks…"

**.**

**…ooOOoo…**

**.**

**Kyu Pov~**

Ya Tuhan… kenapa ini berat sekali. Apa tindakanku benar-benar salah? Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak fisik sedikitpun dengan Sungmin hyung, tapi kenapa ini terlalu sulit. Aku yang berbuat, kenapa aku yang merasa tersiksa? Tuhan.. tolong aku.

Aku sudah tak tahan ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Apa aku sudah keterlalu dengannya, tadi kenapa suaranya terdengar parau. "Sabar Kyu! sabar. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua agar hukuman itu luntur dan terlebih kau tak akan melecehkan Sungmin hyungmu lagi." Aku bergumam pelan di balik guling yang aku peluk. Ini semua aku lakukan, karena aku benar-benar menyayangi sosok lembut itu. Aku hanya ingin menghargainya sebagai kekasih yang seharusnya aku jaga dan aku lindungi. Tapi… aku rasa bukan salahku juga. Wajarlah.. seorang kekasih berbuat mesum dengan kekasihnya sendiri terlebih jika orang itu adalah namja imut seperti Sungmin hyung. Aku yakin tak ada yang tak tergoda dengannya. Sungmin hyungku yang cantik, Sungmin hyungku yang manis, baik hati, dan ramah pada setiap orang. Hal itu pula yang terkadang membuatku cemburu buta dan sering bersikap posesif padanya. Salahkah? Bukankah itu wajar? Kukatakan sekali lagi bahwa itu adalah wajar. Bagiku Sungmin itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan harus aku jaga dengan baik. Hah.. entahlah!

"Apakah dia sudah tertidur? Aku ingin melakukan 'rutinitasku' mencium kedua bola matanya." Aku bertanya entah pada siapa. Hah.. biasanya aku akan langsung menciumnya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa jadi begini?

"Hiks… hiks… Jahat! Kyunnie jahat. Hiks…"

Heh? Suara apa itu? samar-samar aku mendengar suara isakan? Mwo! A—apakah itu?

**Kyu Pov end~**

**.**

**…ooOOoo…**

**.**

**Normal Pov~**

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan langsung mencampakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Beranjak untuk memastikan apakah benar suara itu berasal dari?

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu. Suara tangisan itu semakin kencang dan Kyuhyun semakin bingung, ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Melihat bahu itu bergetar, tanpa ragu pemuda maniak game tersebut langsung merengkuh dan mendekapnya erat.

"Hiks.. kau jahat, Kyu. Aku membencimu…"

**_'Apa? Membenciku! Jangan lakukan, Min. Kumohon jangan!'_** Kyuhyun hanya bisa mnegucapkan kalimat tersebut dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa lidahnya terasa keluh.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu. Hiks... hiks…"

"Min… Uljima" Kata Kyuhyun. Bisa Kyuhyun rasakan baju pada bagian dadanya basah karena air mata.

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar jahat. Hiks! Salah apa aku, Kyu? Hiks… kenapa kau bersikap acuh pa-padaku. hiks… hiks.." Sungmin menangis terseduh, ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan semakin menangis kencang. "Kyunnie… mianhae! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi tolong jangan abaikan aku. Hiks.. hiks.. huh..hu.. sakit Kyu." Sungmin menepuk pelan dadanya berharap sakit didaerah itu berkurang.

"Maafkan aku Min, jangan menangis lagi. Ku mohon jangan."

"KAU JAHAT! KENAPA KAU MENGACUHKAN AKU!" Sungmin berteriak dan mendorong bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min! jangan begini. Kau boleh membunuhku tapi jangan menangis. Kumohon!" Kembali Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher mulus itu, mencoba menghirup bau tubuh yang selalu digilai pemuda berambut ikal tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa, Kyunnnie? Hiks.. kau membuatku sakit!"

"Maafkan aku! Ini semua aku lakukan untukmu, Min." Sungmin mendongak dan menatap bola mata hitam kekasihnya, mencoba mencari jawaban atas kebingungannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menangkupkan pipi bulat tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Min! Tolong jangan membenciku. Apa kau ingat hukuman 3 tahun darimu itu? kau ingatkan? Itu semua aku lakukan agar aku bisa mengontrol diriku. Mengontrol diriku agar aku lebih bisa menghargai dirimu sebagai kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min. Aku tak mau kau kecewa akan sikapku, aku hanya mencoba menjadi lebih dewasa dalam bersikap, agar aku tidak lagi melecehkan dirimu.." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bola mata Sungmin yang memerah, berharap cairan asin yang keluar dari sana berhenti. Hatinya juga tak kalah sakit melihat Sungmin menangis karena dirinya. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia ini.

"ji—jinjjayo?"

"Aku akan benar-benar berhasil kalau saja kau tak menatapku seperti itu, Min!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Sungguh sial nasib pemuda berambut coklat ini! Bagaimana bisa, seseorang yang menangis dengan bola mata memerah, hidung yang basah dan bibir yang terbuka bisa sangat menggoda seperti ini?! Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun bunuh diri kalau begini. Lebih baik Kyuhyun memilih dijitak, dibentak, atau dipukul dan juga ditendang oleh Sungmin, dari pada harus menahan hasrat akan kekasihnya yang begitu sangat luar biasa menggodanya.

"Kyunnie, Mianhae… saranghae ~~Chup!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir lembut sang kekasih. Menyesapnya dengan lembut dan sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam. Nyah! Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Oah.. tentu saja pemuda mesum itu sangat kaget. Sungmin yang seperti ini jarang ia temui. Dan apa itu! Mengapa bola matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Apakah benar itu seorang Cho Kyuhyun?!

"Kyunnie… kau tak membalas ciumanku! Aku benar-benar membencimu kali ini.." Sungmin menarik bibirnya saat tak merasakan pergerakan dari bibir sang lawan.

Segera Kyuhyun tersadar saat rasa manis dan lembut menghilang dari bibirnya. Tanpa aba-aba… dan tentunya lebih mengejutkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh mungil tersebut dan menindihnya. Kembali bibir sepasang kekasih tersebut bersatu. Kyuhyun melumat dengan kasar kali ini. Dia benar-benar merindukan benda kenyal dan manis tersebut, menghisap kuat dan mendorong paksa lidahnya agar bisa mengabsen satu persatu objek di dalam rongga mulut kekasihnya. Sungmin sedikit melenguh, ia menelusupkan jemari lentiknya disurai kecoklatan sang kekasih untuk sekedar memberitahukan Kyuhyun lewat bahasa tubuh, bahwa namja imut tersebut begitu menikmati ciuman basah sang pujaan hatinya.

"Nado saranghae, Sungmin-ah.."

Kyuhyun membalas ungkapan cinta kelinci semoknya saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Hah… Kyunnie aku kehabisan napas!" Sungmin menarik napas panjang. Pipi gembulnya tampak memerah. "Kau benar-benar marah padaku ya?! Kau bahkan tak membiarkanku mengambil napas sedikitpun!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya menciummu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan raut tanpa dosa. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kyunnie, mianhae! Aku akan menghapus 'hukuman' itu. Tapi kau tidak boleh mengacuhkanku lagi. Yakso?!"

Aigo… apa-apa'an itu? kenapa sifat polosnya tak pernah hilang?! _Gwaenchana_... tapi.. paling tidak Sungmin sudah menyadari bahwa kekasihnya yang mesum itu sudah membuktikan cintanya dengan menuruti ucapannya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin sadar!

"Aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu, Min! Itu tidak akan terjadi, kau paham?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kyunnie…" panggilnya.

"Hmmm.." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan rambut pirang yang menutupi jidat lebar kesukaannya.

"Kau boleh bermuat mesum padaku!" Kata sungmin. Eh tunggu! WHAT? Salah ketikkah saya? "Asal, Kau tidak mengacuhkanku dan terlebih kau harus berkata jujur padaku. Kau tidak perlu mencuri fotoku saat aku tertidur, kau boleh memintanya langsung padaku, dan aku sudah pasti akan mengizinkannya. Lagian foto _selca_ kita sudah sangat banyak di sini, bahkan kau memberi _frame_ pada setiap gambarnya. Jadi jangan lagi bersikap seperti pencuri, kau mengerti!" Lanjutnya Sungmin menjelaskan. Dan ternyata author pabo ini tidak salah ketik. Ahaiii…

Oah.. dan Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat dari lantai 11 mendengar penuturan kelinci semoknya. Hampir! Hampir saja kalau kelinci itu tidak menceramahinya seperti anak Sekolah Dasar. Ah… tapi paling tidak Kyuhyun senang melihat Sungmin yang polos seperti ini. Sangat manis dan menggemaskan! Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan saat diberi nasihat seperti itu. Matanya lebih fokus pada bibir Sungmin yang bergerak lucu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Arraseo!" Katanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik mesra di telinga Sungmin, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. _naega jeongmal neoreul saranghamnida_~~" menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher putih itu dan sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk menyesap kulit mulus tersebut. menggit kecil, kemudian menjilat dan menghisap kembali leher putih tersebut. Menyatakan bahwa sosok yang berada di bawah tubuhnya adalah selamanya milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Akh.." Sungmin mengerang pelan. "Aku juga ingin melakukannya.." Katanya tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Sungmin.

"Mwo?" Kata Kyuhyun kaget.

"Hmm.." Sungmin mengerjap, " Ne! Aku juga ingin membuat tanda seperti dirimu. Kau membuat tanda dileherku 'kan? tanyanya polos.

Kyuhyun belum menjawab, namun Sungmin sudah menarik rambut belakang Kyuhyun lebih dulu agar menunduk, dan Sungmin langsung mendaratkan bibir lembutnya di leher jenjang sang kekasih. Menghisapnya dan—

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Appo, Min!"

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Bah? Pakai acara melongo lagi!

"Kau mengigit leherku!"

"Annia, hanya pelan kok!" Sungmin mengerjap innocent.

"Pasti ini sangat merah! Aish.. kenapa kau menggigitnya, Min? Kyuhyun bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin dan segera menuju kaca rias mereka. "Aigo… ini merah sekali, hyung? Bagaimana ini! besok kita masih syuting pembuatan MV. Kalau yang lain melihat, terutama manager dan pak tua yang cerewet itu aku pasti kena marah." Kyuhyun memperhatikan sisi leher sebelah kirinya. Dan benar itu sangat merah dari pada punya Sungmin.

"Ya! Kyunnie kenapa kau terlihat khawatir? Bukankah kostum yang akan kau gunakan besok menutupi sampai lehermu. Itu loh.. yang seperti iguana kalau sedang marah.." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Ya! Jadi kau sudah merencanakannya?" Dan sebagai jawaban Sungmin mengangguk.

"Itu balasan karena kau membuatku menangis" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Akh.. baiklah! Mianhae.." Kyuhyun kembali beranjak naik ke kasur Sungmin.

"Aku juga minta maaf!" Kata Sungmin.

"Ne.. sudah malam. sebaiknya kita tidur!"

"Baiklah…"

Sungmin merebahkan diri lebih dulu, dan disusul Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. Sungmin mengambil posisi nyaman dengan merebahkan kepalnya di lengan Kyuhyun lalu memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sedikit menarik tubuh montok Sungmin agar lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya, kemudian melingkarkan tangan jenjangnya di sekeliling pinggang Sungmin.

"Mau aku nyanyikan?"

"Boleh.."

Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi. Ia menyanyikan salah satu _single_ dari album ke 6 mereka berjudul 'Daydream'. Sambil bernyanyi, Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bokong padat Sungmin.

"Kyunnie.. saranghae.." Gumam Sungmin yang masih bisa ditangkap indra pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Sedikit menunduk, Kyuhyun membalas. "_Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo_, Minnie-ah.." dan melanjutkan mengecup kedua bola mata Sungmin.

Tak sampai selesai lagu tersebut dinyanyikan, namun kekasih Evil dan Bunny tersebut sudah mencapai alam bawah sadar. Berjanji di alam mimpi mereka akan tetap bersama. Saling melindungi dan mencintai. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan selalu bersama..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**Hahahaha.. udh end! Bagaimana? Ya sudah.. saya tunggu reviewsnya. Btw, mau sekuel of sekuel-a gk? spesial part, yaitu part NC. Err..tapi NC yang gaje. Sumpah! gaje banget. Ada gitu FF NC yang bikin panas dingin sekaligus bikin ngakak? Ada donk... kalau itu FF saya. Nyahahhaha.. ada yang mau gk? Kalau mau reviews dulu yang banyak, Ok! Ya sudah.. terimakasih semuanya. FF saya ini tidak ada apa-apanya dari FF yang berjubel(?) di screenplay. FF saya jauh dari kata bagus. Kalimat dan bahasa yang saya gunakan juga tak terlalu baku. Tapi sesungguhnya saya membuat FF dengan hati ikhlas dan bersih(?)#ngawur~~  
jangan bilang FF saya Daebak.. sungguh saya malu.. kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... saya malah lebih senang FF ini dikata GAJE! heheh~~**


End file.
